Grade school Loves
by joeypotter85
Summary: Disclaimer: can’t sue this gal, I don’t own not one thing. Although I’d love to own a piece of Hyde.Author’s Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how JH got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story
1. That mean Boy steven

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character and will show up in chapter 2. this story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progress from there by skipping two or three years ahead. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :) ....**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

**Chapter #1**

**(Scenario; Jackie-kinder garden, Hyde-first grade)**

" **mommy, mommy! That mean Steven boy is teasing me again!", cries Jackie as she runs into her house, tears staining her cheeks.**

" **Jackie, honey. Mommy is on the phone.", calls Mrs Burkhart in an attempt to hush her daughter.**

**Tugging on Mrs Burkhart's arm, Jackie stomps her feet," but mom, he chased me all the way home today!"**

**Pouring Jackie a glass of milk, Mrs Burkhart hands her a plate of cookies," Jackie, have you ever considered that maybe he just likes you? And thats just his way of showing you?"**

" **ewww! Thats gross, he's scruffy and dirty!", screams Jackie with a look of pure and utter disgust written all over her face.**

" **oh Jackie, give the poor fellow a chance. Maybe he's a sweet boy once you get to know him.", reasons Mrs Burkhart with a chuckle at her daughters tempered reaction. ...**

**(the next day at school)**

" **give me back my dolly Steven Hyde!", yells Jackie as she glares up at him.**

" **why would I want to go and do that?" asks Hyde in a teasing tone, holding the doll high above Jackie's head.**

**Grabbing at Hyde, Jackie jumps for her doll with no such luck," give it to me Steven!"**

**Smirking down at Jackie, Hyde runs away from her," OK, but first you have to catch me Jackie."**

" **I'm not going to chase you Steven.", says Jackie defiantly before folding her arms across her chest in a huff.**

" **then just how do you expect to get your dolly back?", inquires Hyde as he teases Jackie by running circles around her before taking off again.**

**Groaning in response, Jackie sprints off after Hyde," give me back my doll Steven Hyde or I'm telling and i mean it!"**

**Tripping as Jackie tugs his arm, Hyde rolls down a small hill landing beside her in a heap," hey, you tripped me! What gives?"**

" **owww! Steven, I scraped my knee.", sobs Jackie as she holds the injured leg in question.**

" **whoopy doo, what are you going to do cry? ...Oh, Jackie. Don't cry, come on." pleads Hyde trying to think of way to stop her tears.**

**Hugging her knees to her chest, Jackie pouts to herself," leave me alone Steven Hyde."**

**Scooting toward Jackie now, Hyde places a hand on her back gently," let me see it Jacks, please?"**

" **no! Its all your fault that it even happened!" snaps Jackie as she violently pushes away from Hyde.**

" **I'm sorry, here...take this.", offers Hyde as he digs in his pocket and pulls out a blue hanker chief.**

**Watching as Hyde wraps a hanker chief around her knee, Jackie looks at him curiously," why are you being so nice to me?"**

**Grabbing hold of Jackie's hand, Hyde helps her up," I didn't mean for you to scrape your knee, I was only playing around Jackie. Honest."**

" **its OK, I feel better now.", says Jackie with a bright smile that makes her eyes light up.**

" **where are you going?", questions Hyde desperately as Jackie turns and walks off.**

**Brushing some dirt off of her, Jackie fixes her shirt nicely," home, school is over for today remember?."**

**Following Jackie out of the school yard, Hyde catches up with her," wait, here...this is your doll Jacks."**

" **your giving it back to me?", ponders Jackie with a look of both surprise and confusion on her face.**

" **yeah, why would I want to keep it?", jokes Hyde as he walks with Jackie down the streets of Point Place.**

**Cautiously taking her doll back, Jackie smiles up at Hyde," thanks Steven."**

**Touching his lips after Jackie gives him a quick kiss, Hyde stares at her in a dumb founded manner," what was that for?"**

" **for being so nice to me just before." confesses Jackie as her face turns three different shades of red from blushing. **

" **come on, I'll walk you home Jackie. That way no one will bother you.", offers Hyde with a crooked smile after taking hold of Jackie's hand. **

" **wow, thanks Steven. Sometimes this mean boy Michael tries to bully me out of my leftover lunch money.", admits Jackie with a frown taking over her features. With a sad sigh she kicks at a pebble on the sidewalk in front of her.**

" **next time he tries to bother you, he'll have me to deal with me Jackie. You can count on that.", reassures Hyde while holding onto Jackie hand a little more tightly. A sense of protectiveness overcoming him, Hyde places his free arm around Jackie causing his to smile up at him in return. .....**

**(back home; Jackie's place)**

" **Jackie, what happened to your knee?", exclaims Mrs Burkhart as her daughter limbs inside.**

" **I fell down a hill while I was chasing Steven around earlier.", confides Jackie before sneaking some cookies out of the cookie jar.**

**Pouring herself some tea, Mrs Burkhart take a small sip," why in the world were you chasing that Steven boy?"**

**Stuffing the hanker chief Hyde gave her into her pocket, Jackie grabs herself a soda out of the refrigerator," he took my dolly from me."**

" **if this boy is picking on you, I could have a talk with the principal for you Jackie.", informs Mrs Burkhart as she sets her steaming cup of tea down to cool a bit.**

" **no, mommy...we were just playing.", assures Jackie quickly as she munches on a cookie.**

" **Ok honey, just checking.", confides Mrs Burkhart with a concerned look still on her face. ...**

**(Monday at school; lunch time)**

" **Hi Jackie....hey, how come you aren't eating anything for lunch?", questions Hyde in curiosity when he notices Jackie has no lunch with her.**

" **I don't want to talk about it.", mumbles Jackie in a sad tone as she turns her back to Hyde.**

**Taking a seat next to Jackie, Hyde offers her a bite of his sandwich, " come on, Jacks. I'm trying to be nice for once."**

**Swiping at her cheeks, Jackie looks up at Hyde with tear filled eyes," this really mean boy Michael took my lunch, I told him not to. But he just pushed me in the dirt." **

" **show him to me.", orders Hyde instantly tensing up with a fist clenched stiffly at his side.**

" **he's over there with that skinny boy.", points out Jackie as she indicates who bullied her out of her lunch across the cafeteria.**

" **I'll take care of this.", reassures Hyde as he stands up from his seat now fuming with anger.**

" **what are you going to do Steven?" asks Jackie with a look of fright as she watches Hyde head over towards Michael.**

" **don't you worry about it Jackie." orders Hyde before stalking off to the other end of the cafeteria. **

" **Steven, its fine. My mom only packed me a yucky bologna sandwich anyway, I didn't want it. Honestly.", urges Jackie after quickly standing to follow Hyde across the lunchroom. Reaching out for him, Jackie gently grabs hold of Hyde's sleeve.**

" **no, I'm not going to let this kid bully you around anymore. Is this him, Jacks?", questions Hyde with a fist already bawled up at his side.**

" **well, yeah. Thats him, Steven. But theres no need to make a big deal out of nothing.", acknowledges Jackie before making another attempt to try and calm Hyde down. Unsure of what else to say or do, Jackie simply clings onto Hyde's arm with a mixed look of worry and terror.**

" **I'll handle this Jacks. Are you the jerk bullying my friend?", accuses Hyde already beginning to stand his ground and get in Kelso's face.**

" **what if I was? What are you going to do about it, tell the teacher?", counters Kelso after looking up from his half eaten lunch briefly. With an arched eye brow, Kelso turn his attention back towards some friends at his table when Hyde says nothing more.**

" **no, I'm not going to tell the teacher. But when I'm done with you, your going to wish thats all I did.", warns Hyde before taking a swing at Kelso and then lunging at him. Knocking him from his seat, Hyde pummels Kelso a few times as the two of them wrestle around on the ground. Its not long before a teacher and two lunch aides show up and swiftly pull the two boys apart. ...**

" **mommy, mommy! Its not fair mommy!", cries Jackie as she races into the house panting, having run all the way home from school.**

" **Jackie, sweetie. Stop crying and breath. Whats not fair?", inquires Mrs Burkhart as she sets a glass of water down in front of her daughter.**

**Walking into her mother's arms, Jackie cries into her shirt," Steven got suspended from school for an entire week!"**

**Picking Jackie up, Mrs Burkhart sets her down and immediately examines her," what did that awful boy do to you?"**

" **nothing, he defended me against this mean boy Michael who took my lunch and pushed me in the dirt.", confesses Jackie through a round of hiccups and tears.**

" **what a heroic boy! See? I told you that this Steven boy liked you dear.", says Mrs Burkhart proudly and with a slight chuckle.**

" **but mommy, he's in trouble because of me.", protests Jackie through a new batch of tears, trembling in her seat.**

" **don't you worry sweetie, I'll fix things.", assures Mrs Burkhart as she places her arms around Jackie in a comforting hug. ...**

**(Later that day; Hyde's place)**

" **hello? ...Steven? Are you home?", calls Jackie cautiously as she stands outside knocking on his front door.**

" **Jackie? What are you doing at my house?", ponders Hyde as he opens the door while rubbing at his eyes tiredly.**

**Sitting down near Hyde, Jackie stares at the ground sadly," thanks for sticking up for me, that Michael is really mean."**

**Shifting around as Jackie hugs him tightly, Hyde looks down at her," look, if he bothers you again just come find me."**

" **Ok....does this make us friends now?", asks Jackie in a quiet manner after a couple minutes of content silence.**

" **whatever.", dismisses Hyde as he tries his best to play it Zen, despite the fact Jackie's in his arms still.**

**Smiling brightly at Hyde, Jackie reaches for his hand happily," come on, you should come over my house for dinner."**

**Letting Jackie lead him outside reluctantly, Hyde follows her down the street," thats cool."**

" **I'm sure that my mom won't mind, she knows you.", confides Jackie as she leads him once more down the streets of Point Place in the direction of her house.**

" **how does your mom know me? I've never even met her." points out Hyde with a look of bewilderment on his face.**

" **I'm always telling her how you take my dolly, tease me and like to chase me around the playground or all the way home sometimes." reports Jackie with a laugh at the look of fear on Hyde's face briefly.**

" **yeah, I'm sure she'll just love me Jacks." grumbles Hyde mostly to himself as he walks with Jackie up the side walk of her house, silently dreading the introduction to her mom thats surely not going to go well. .....**

**(Jackie's house)**

" **Jackie, whose the little boy that you brought home with you?", asks Mrs Burkhart when her daughter walks through the front door holding the hand of a blue eyed, curly haired boy.**

" **mommy, this is my friend Steven. Could he please stay for dinner?", pleads Jackie with a growing smile on her face as she swings Hyde's hand back and forth in hers.**

" **well, of course he can stay honey. So Steven, Jackie has sure told me an awful lot about you.", remarks Mrs. Burkhart with a delighted smirk making its way across her face. At sight of his nervous stance, she can't help but hold back a chuckle.**

" **Look, Mrs Burkhart. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Jackie, all those times I would chase her around or play keep-away with her doll....I was only playing around. Honest, I was.", confesses Hyde unable to take the sudden feeling of guilt thats crept his way upon him. Averting his eyes toward the ground, Hyde lowers his head in shame expecting the usual scolding his parents usually gave him.**

" **oh, Steven don't worry about that sweetie. I already know this, and I think its cute that Jackie has a little boyfriend. I also thought that it was very nice of you to defend my daughter this afternoon the way you did.", commends Mrs Burkhart before lightly patting Hyde on his shoulders. Grabbing a plate of cookies from the kitchen, Mrs Burkhart sets them down in front of Hyde and Jackie.**

" **I'm not Jackie's boyfriend/ ewww, mommmm! Steven is not my boyfriend!", explains Hyde with a confused frown while Jackie whine out her own complaints beside him. With a laugh Mrs Burkhart only shakes her head at the two of them and grabs a cookie for herself to eat while starting to make dinner. .....**

**--**

_**OK PEOPLE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN , you will notice that the other are still unchanged. I intend to Rewrite one chapter at a time so bare with me and PLEASE LEAVE REIWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOUR ENJOYING THE REVAMPED VERSION OF THIS STORY. **_


	2. Meet my Mom, Scary bedtime Stories

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character and will show up in chapter 2. IF AS LITTLE AS FOUR PEOPLE REVIEW this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(back at Jackie's house; after dinner)**_

" _**can't Steven stay over for just a little bit longer mom, pleeeease? Can't he?", begs Jackie with a well perfected pout plastered across her features. Not wanting Hyde to leave just yet, she hugs his arms tightly.**_

" _**Jackie, sweetie its a school night. If it were Friday I would say yes, but honey he needs to get home. Its already a little after seven o'clock, his parents are probably worried about him.", discloses Mrs Burkhart with a warm smile before gently tugging her daughter free of Hyde's arm. Walking up the pathway to Hyde's house, Mrs Burkhart knocks on the front door and receives no answer.**_

" _**yeah, I wouldn't count on the Mrs Burkhart. My Dad? Well, lets just say he's not much of a father and is hardly around. My mom? She's never really home and is pretty much always working. Don't bother knocking anymore, no one is home.", informs Hyde in a sour tone before searching around for a hide-a-key. Unable to find one, Hyde sighs when he realizes he might have to break yet another window just to get inside.**_

" _**Steven, thats not a very nice thing to say about your father. I'm sure he cares about you, come on. Lets go back to the house and I'll try your mother at work.", assures Mrs Burkhart before steering Jackie and Hyde back toward the car. Open the back car door for them, Mrs Burkhart closes it after them once their buckled.**_

_**Placing an awkward arm around Jackie when she hugs him once more, Hyde mumbles under his breath to himself," yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath on that." .....**_

_**(half hour later; Jackie's house)**_

" _**Steven, honey. I'm not sure how to put this, I just got off the phone with your mother's work. She isn't there though, according to them she hasn't shone up for three days straight. When is the last time you have heard from your mom sweetheart?", questions Mrs Burkhart after setting the telephone back down on the receiver.**_

" _**I haven't seen or spoken to my mom since Tuesday when she woke me up to get ready for school. Then, she called me that night to let me know she would be working late. I'm guessing that was a lie apparently if your saying she hasn't been there.", reveals Hyde with a frown starting to appear on his face. A sinking feeling starts to form in his stomach when he begins to realize that his mother has more than likely left him just as his father did.**_

" _**mom, we can't let Steven go home to an empty house. Couldn't he stay with us until he hears from his mom that she's home?", pleads Jackie with a hopeful sparkle in her eyes. Grabbing hold of Hyde's hand, Jackie gives it a gently squeeze before swinging their hands back and forth.**_

_**Unsure what else to say or do, Mrs Burkhart looks down at Hyde, and then over at her daughter. Not wanting to send the poor boy home all alone, Mrs Burkhart eventually smirks sadly and nods her head yes," oh course Steven can stay sweetie. But its almost eight o'clock now, and I see two dirty kids that need a bath." ....**_

_**(a few minutes later) **_

" _**but moooom! I don't want to take a bath with Steven! He's a boy!", whines Jackie as she dodges climbing into the bath tub.**_

" _**Jackie, your both dirty and smelly. Now get into that tub or your grounded young lady!", orders Mrs Burkhart in a stern tone of voice.**_

_**Squirming as her mom places her in the tub beside Hyde, Jackie splashes in protest," but mooom, he won't stop looking at me!"**_

_**Pouring water over Jackie's head, Mrs Burkhart scrubs her daughter nice and clean," oh honey, relax. You don't have much to look at, your five years old."**_

" _**well, he does and its gross!", exclaims Jackie in a disgusted manner as she back as far away from Hyde as she can.**_

" _**hey, maybe your the one who is gross Jackie.", argues Hyde in an offended tone, looking over at Jackie with a scowl.**_

_**Reaching over to pinch Hyde, Jackie slaps his chest lightly," shut up Steven Hyde!"**_

_**Laughing as Jackie gets soap in her eyes, Hyde merely grins at the sight," yeah, thats good stuff."**_

" _**mommy, I've got soap in my eyes!", complains Jackie as she wipes at her face making it worse.**_

" _**oh suck it up and stop crying.", counters Hyde with a roll of his eyes at Jackie's childish ways.**_

"_**...I'm not crying! I just had soap in my eyes!" snaps Jackie in a clearly aggravated and upset state. Grabbing the big cup her mom was using to rinse her, Jackie fills it up with hot water. Making sure her moms not looking, Jackie quickly pours it down Hyde's back.**_

" _**owe! Hey, that was hot water! What'd you do that for Jackie?", complains Hyde with a loud yelp after cringing away from Jackie toward the other side of the tub. Noticing the evil grin upon Jackie's lips, Hyde angrily accuses," you did that on purpose Jackie!"**_

" _**I did not! Mom, don't believe Steven. He is a liar!", exclaims Jackie in return doing her best to feign innocence. Turning away from her mother, Jackie covers her mouth to chuckle.**_

_**Squirting shampoo into her daughters hair, Mrs Burkhart rubs it into a soapy lather. Shaking her head at the two of them, Mrs Burkhart playfully scolds her daughter," now Jackie, what have I told you about playing nicely? What do you say to Steven?"**_

_**With an annoyed roll of her eyes, Jackie reluctantly apologizes to Hyde," I'm sorry that I poured hot water down your back Steven." .....**_

_**(two nights later; Jackie's room)**_

" _**what happened to the girls boyfriend Steven?", asks Jackie in a terrified tone after turning on the flash light for protection from the darkness. Hugging onto her pillow Jackie sits with Hyde under their makeshift tent.**_

" _**well when he hadn't come back for ten minutes, the girl began to worry. Afraid to get out and look for him, she decided to lock the doors and continue waiting. It wasn't before long that she heard a sound coming from atop the car.", proclaims Hyde in a low and scary voice, this makes Jackie begin to tremble with fear. **_

" _**wh-what kind of a sound was it Steven?", squeaks Jackie in a small voice before peaking out from behind her pillow. Becoming more terrified by the second, Jackie scoots over close to Hyde.**_

" _**it was a dull drip...drip...drip sound. She grabbed a flashlight from the backseat, and when she turned it on she found blood dripping its way down the windshield. By now, she was hysterical with fear. It was evident someone or something had killed her boyfriend. She turned the key in the ignition and speed off.", declares Hyde in as spooky a tone as possible. Trying not to grin so much, Hyde holds back a snicker at the look on Jackie's face.**_

" _**what happened next Steven?", inquires Jackie unable to stop herself from asking. Scared as she is, Jackie finds herself unable to contain her curiosity anymore. Leaning forward in her seat, Jackie quietly urges Hyde to continue his story.**_

" _**after the girl made it home, she stepped out of the car to exam it. She then let out a blood curdling scream at what she saw next.", reveals Hyde in a spooky voice, his tone slowly becoming louder as he goes on. This causes Jackie to become even more frightened then before.**_

_**Clinging on tightly to her pillow, Jackie nervously bites down on her bottom lip with fear shining in her eyes. With a shaky breath, she stutters," what ha-happened Steven? What did sh-she see?"**_

" _**stuck in the passengers side door, she found....a bloody hook!", announces Hyde loudly causing Jackie to let out a high pitched scream of fright. Unable to contain his laughter, Hyde bursts out in a fit of giggles.**_

_**Slapping Hyde on his chest repeatedly, Jackie glares up at him with a scowl," that wasn't funny Steven Hyde! Mooooom! Steven is purposely trying to scare me!"**_

_**Walking into her daughters room, Mrs Burkhart peeks into Jackie and Hyde's makeshift tent with a frown on her face," Steven, what did I tell you about telling Jackie those kind of stories?"**_

" _**sorry Mrs Burkhart, I was only goofing around with her. Besides, Jackie asked me to. Honest she did.", confesses Hyde in an attempt to save his own tail. Grumbling when Jackie sticks her tongue at him and nudges his side, Hyde secretly returns the gesture when Mrs Burkhart isn't paying attention.**_

" _**alright, alright now. I think its time for the two of you to get some sleep now. Its almost nine thirty you know.", advises Mrs Burkhart before scooting Hyde over two his own bed and giving them each a peck goodnight before closing the door behind her. ....**_

_**(short time later)**_

" _**that was a mean thing telling me a scary story right before bed Steven. There is no way I'll get to sleep now.", whispers Jackie with a scowl as she now glares over at Hyde from her bed five feet beside him. Grabbing a pillow from off the ground, Jackie tosses it at his head.**_

_**Sticking his tongue out at Jackie in response, Hyde only offers a smug grin. With a chuckle, he throws the pillow right back at Jackie," that will teach you to pour hot water on me you little cry baby."**_

_**Turning her back towards Hyde, Jackie pulls the covers completely over her head. Trying not to tremble as much, with a sigh she reluctantly closes her eyes," sometimes I hate you Steven Hyde"**_

" _**oh and your just oh so pleasant all the time?", mumbles Hyde with a growing frown settling onto his face. Its not long before he starts to feel bad about spooking Jackie the way he did, sitting up in his bed quietly Hyde whispers," look, I'm sorry I scared you Jacks, ok?"**_

" _**whatever, Steven. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired.", mutters Jackie in pure irritation that she's coming off as such a scaredy cat. Curling up in her bed even more, Jackie tries to fall asleep but fails miserably.**_

" _**good night Jacks.", calls Hyde softly before laying on his back in bed. Staring up at the ceiling, guilt eventually takes over his conscious. Waiting a half hour, Hyde crawls under the covers of Jackie's bed beside her and lays down. Careful not to wake her up, he gently places his arm securely around her. Leaning just above Jackie for a moment, Hyde places a soft kiss upon Jackie's cheek before quietly uttering," sweet dreams Jackie."**_

" _**thanks Steven, I didn't really mean what I said before. I was just angry, promise.", admits a groggy Jackie before turning back to glance up at Hyde. Hugging herself closer to his side, Jackie nuzzles her face into his neck.**_

" _**yeah well come on, Jacks. We should both go to bed, wouldn't want your mom coming in again. Close your eyes, I won't let anything happen to you.", assures Hyde with a protective hug and a smile. Taking his hand, Hyde lightly runs his fingers across Jackie's cheek to wipe away any left over tears.**_

" _**alright, good night Steven. Your a really good friend when I need you.", confides Jackie with in a hushed yawn. Tilting her head up, Jackie places her lips flush against Hyde's for a few seconds before laying her head back on his shoulder," sweet dreams, Steven." .....**_

_**(Authors update) Here is the second updated installment of this rewritten story. as you read this chapter, you will notice a lot of new and added in material. hope your enjoying these first two rewritten chapters. if you guys are, please show me with a review. if i begin to recieve none like i did on the last rewritten chapter, i might decide to stop writing this over. so please if you want me to continue, leave a review letting me KNOW.  
**_


	3. Our first Kiss,Need to Protect her

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, i'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Authors Side note: Whenever you see Hyde or Jackie's thoughts in parenthesis () and it says Present Day? Thats their thoughts now at 17 and 18 not as kids alright? Just a heads up =) **_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts Present day)**_

**That was the first time Jackie kissed me, well maybe not the first. The first time Jackie kissed me was the day she had scraped her knee while chasing me around. I don't really count that one as a first kiss though, it barely lasted a second. If you ask me, that one was more of a peck. But that night when Jackie pressed her lips against mine? That kiss lasted at least fifteen or almost twenty seconds. I'm not sure if Jackie meant for it to last that long or not, but ever since that night...I've never looked at her the same way. **

**After Jackie and I kissed that first night, she was no longer the little kindergarten girl I used to chase around the playground just for fun. She became much more than that to me, of course I was always too afraid to admit this or show her exactly how much. Since then, its as though I had come to see Jackie in a new light. Not just as someone I'd used to tease and torment, but as someone I cared about as well. I remember the day I first got into a fight, it was to defend Jackie and protect her. **

**This bully Michael Kelso used to constantly pick on and make fun of Jackie, only she never once told me about what was going on. Had I known this jerk was messing around with her? I would have knocked his lights out a whole lot sooner. This guy was actually bullying Jackie, he wasn't joking and playing with her like I used to.....and still do. He was just being a real jerk and picking on her, one day Jackie was upset because she'd had no lunch. When I asked her what happened, she wouldn't say. **

**After Jackie finally told me that some bully named Michael took her lunch and then pushed her down? Lets just say that I was suspended for an entire week for beating the crap out of the guy. You don't push girls or bully them, its not right. Since then, I have always been very protective over Jackie. I'll never let anyone hurt her ever again, especially not some stupid jerk guy. **

**That was our first real kiss though, she took me by surprise with it as usual. I was caught completely off guard, I wasn't expecting Jackie to kiss me the way she did. I remember after that, it was near impossible for me to fall asleep. Every time my eyes would start to close that night, I would rerun that entire kiss through my head. I'll never forget how soft her lips felt pressed up against mine, since then Jackie has haunted my dreams. There isn't a night that goes by that Jackie doesn't make an appearance in my dreams. She may not know it, but this girl is slowly starting to drive me crazy in the worst way. _(End Hyde's Present day Thoughts)_**

_**(Jackie's Present day Thoughts)**_

**I'll never forget our first kiss, our actual first kiss I mean. Not the one that day after school, that was more of a friendly peck. No, Steven and I had our first real kiss when I was about five and a half. He had just got done telling me a really scary story. I was afraid to fall asleep and kind of mad at Steven for spooking me in the first place. He must have realized that I was angry with him and felt bad. It wasn't long before I felt Steven climb in bed behind me and hug me close.**

**After Steven told me that he was sorry, it was almost impossible for me to stay upset with him. He was slowly becoming my best friend, and I really enjoyed having him around. Once he convinced me that it was alright to go to sleep and that nothing would happen, I began to feel a lot better. Thats when everything started, before I knew what was going on I leaned up to kiss Steven goodnight.**

**This was no short kiss though, it had to have lasted at least twenty seconds. I'm not even completely sure what I was thinking. This sort of urge to have my lips flush against Steven's came over me and I kind just went for it. Things haven't been the same since then. Steven's become very protective of me, especially now that I'm practically a junior in high school. Rarely does he ever approve of my dates.**

**If Steven doesn't like a guy that I'm seeing, he'll make it known. Its almost as though he becomes jealous kind of. But thats just silly nonsense though, why would Steven envy any guy whose dating me? I guess Steven's just very protective over me. He always has been, ever since that stupid jerk Michael took my lunch and pushed me in the dirt.**

**When Steven found out what that mean guy did to me? He beat the pulp out of him! It was exciting to watch, but then he got himself suspended over me and I felt extremely bad. I've always kind of thought of Steven as my personal hero ever since that day. He has beaten up many guys for treating me the wrong way, sometimes I think its really sweet of him. Mostly its kind of aggravating, especially if the guy turns out to be my boyfriend!**

**My last boyfriend actually broke up with me because of Steven, not that I really blame him though. Steven was always rude toward him, and sometimes a little hostile as well. It wasn't long before my boyfriend got tired of Steven's attitude toward him and how I'd always sort of defend him. Eventually he broke things off with me, not that I was really all that devastated though. He kept pressing me to do things with him that I wasn't ready for. Truth be told? I was about a day or two away from breaking things off with the guy in the first place. He just saved me the hassle.**

**Much as Steven might annoy me sometimes, he is and always will be my best friend. We grew up together, hell we used to take bathes together until I was nine and a half! I always dreaded those too, Steven would always stare at me, it made me feel self conscious. Even now, sometimes when I'm getting dressed after a shower, somehow Steven always manages to time it just right and walk in our room when I'm in nothing but a towel. Ugh, I hate it so much when he does that. I could never stay angry with Steven though, he was my first actual kiss and he'll always be my most closest friend. _(End Jackie's Present day Thoughts)_**


	4. Read my Note,whose The boy?

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, I'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(six months later; springtime) **_

" _**Steven, quit pulling my hair!", hisses Jackie in a low voice, batting Hyde's hands away.**_

" _**Jacks, I'm trying to pass you a note.", whispers Hyde back as he tugs gently on the back of her shirt.**_

_**Turning to face Hyde, Jackie gives him an irritated look," well don't, your going to get me into trouble."**_

_**Placing the note in Jackie's hand, Hyde lowers his voice," just read it, ok?"**_

" _**Miss Burkhart, Mister Hyde. Is there something more important then our history assignment?", interrupts a very irritated Mrs Lindley as she clears her voice loudly. Resigning from her writing on the chalk board, she turns to look at both Jackie and Hyde with folded arms.**_

" _**no Mrs Lindley.", apologizes Jackie in a quick manner as she sits forward in her seat once more. Making sure to hide the note Hyde had just given her under her lap, Jackie offers a sheepish smile before glancing back at Hyde with a scowl.**_

_**Giving a small nod, Mrs Lindley taps on Jackie's book," then perhaps you wouldn't mind paying attention to the assignment on hand?"**_

_**Burying her face into her book, Jackie mumbles to herself," this note better have been important Steven." ...**_

_**(later in lunch)**_

" _**Jackie, hey.", greets Hyde as he walks up to Jackie at her desk.**_

" _**whatever.", mutters Jackie before shoving her books inside her desk before heading towards the cafeteria.**_

_**Following Jackie through the crowded cafeteria, Hyde takes a seat beside her," what is your problem?"**_

_**Breaking her sandwich in half, Jackie hands a piece to Hyde," you got me into trouble earlier Steven."**_

" _**well, I forgot the my lunch that your mom made for me.", confides Hyde lamely as he checks the contents of his sandwich.**_

" _**and whose fault is that?", points out Jackie before scarfing down her half of their lunch.**_

_**Taking a bite from his sandwich, Hyde pours himself some soda," yours, because your the one who insisted on rushing me."**_

_**Rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie gives him a playful nudge," shut up Steven. Its not my fault you can't wake up on time."**_

" _**maybe I would have if some little brown eyed brunette didn't keep me up all night. Why do I live with you again Jacks?", asks Hyde in a mostly sarcastic tone before finishing off his sandwich.**_

" _**because your mom and dad abandoned you.", reminds Jackie matter-of factly with a smirk appearing across her face.**_

" _**yeah, thanks for the reminder.", grumbles Hyde as he mentally winces at the painful reminder. It has been six and a half months since he first moved in with Jackie and her mom. They have been great to him, but sometimes Hyde can't help but wonder what he did to make his parents leave him.**_

" _**don't mention it. Your not that bad of a roommate, I just wish you would knock before entering our room once in a while.", teases Jackie, sensing that she hit a soft spot and trying to lighten the mood.**_

" _**smart ass. What fun would that be anyway? You look damned cute in your little pink robe.", smiles Hyde as he places a lazy arm around Jackie's shoulders. ...**_

_**(after school)**_

" _**hi Jackie.", calls a boy slightly taller then Jackie with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.**_

" _**hey Pacey, whats up?", questions Jackie as she sits on a bench waiting for Steven so they could walk home.**_

_**Kicking at the ground shyly, Pacey glances down at Jackie," did you want to come to the park with me and get some ice cream?"**_

_**Smiling at the thought, the sparkle in Jackie's eyes quickly fades," I don't have a quarter though."**_

" _**thats ok, I have two Jackie. See?", offers Pacey with a smile as he digs into his pocket.**_

" _**the park sounds fun, I guess that I could play for a little while Pace.", agrees Jackie without a seconds hesitation as she stands from her seat.**_

_**Reaching for Jackie's hand, Pacey leads her from the school yard," come on the ice cream trucks only there for so long Jackie."**_

_**Following Pacey down the street, Jackie holds onto his side," I hope that Steven's not waiting up for me."**_

" _**who is Steven?", inquires Pacey at the mention of Hyde's name.**_

" _**my friend, we walk home together everyday...he sort of lives with me.", confesses Jackie as an after thought before nipping at her bottom lip.**_

_**Giving Jackie a confused stare, Pacey buys him and Jackie ice cream cones," how come he lives with you?"**_

_**Grabbing her ice cream cone, Jackie takes a lick from it," his parents kind of abandoned him when he was seven, so my mom took him in. Steven is my best friend in the entire world, I'm glad that he lives with me now. Every night is like a sleepover, we have so much fun."**_

" _**wow, that has to be rough.", observes Pacey as he sits beside Jackie on the freshly cut grass.**_

" _**yeah, he doesn't really like to talk about it much.", admits Jackie while the guilt sets in that she's telling Hyde's personal business without his permission.**_

" _**yeah, I guess that I wouldn't either.", confides Pacey after a few minutes of awkward silence. ...**_

_**(three hours later; just before dusk)**_

" _**its going to get dark soon, I should probably start to head home.", suggests Jackie as the sun slowly begins to descend from the sky.**_

" _**I could walk you, Jackie.", offers Pacey as he quickly jumps up from his spot from beside Jackie.**_

_**Zipping up her coat, Jackie holds onto Pacey's arm once more," thats actually probably a good idea."**_

_**Placing an arm around Jackie, Pacey smiles down at her," don't worry, your ok when your with me Jackie."**_

" _**yeah, I know. Its just kind of spooky out when it gets dark. It doesn't help that Steven once told me about an escaped lunatic with a hook for a hand that goes around killing unsuspecting couples in their cars late at night. Thanks to him, I had nightmares for four days straight. I had to sleep in Steven's bed for almost a week! ", confesses Jackie in a sheepish tone as she cautiously looks all around her. Remembering the story Steven had told her, Jackie shudders to herself as she realizes how dark its getting.**_

" _**I know what you mean, I'm glad that I don't live that far from you. That sound like it was a scary story, why would he tell you such a story?", admits Pacey before wrapping his arm tighter around Jackie in a protective embrace.**_

_**Chuckling to herself, Jackie gives Pacey a grateful hug," thanks for walking me home Pace. It was really nice of you and I appreciate it a lot."**_

_**Blushing as he looks down at Jackie, Pacey pecks Jackie on her cheek shyly," I don't mind, I kind of wanted to. I'll see you in school Jackie." **_

" _**night Pacey.", replies Jackie, reaching her hand up to touch where Pacey just kissed her not moments before. ...**_

_**(inside the Burkhart house)**_

" _**Mrs Burkhart, I'm kind of worried about Jackie. It isn't like her to not come straight home, unless I'm with her.", points out Hyde with pure concern written all over his features.**_

" _**oh, Steven. I wouldn't worry about Jackie, she's perfectly fine.", assures Mrs Burkhart with a laugh at Hyde's worried ways.**_

_**Reluctantly helping set the tables, Hyde places down three plates and utensils," why do you say that? We don't even know where she is. Jackie could be hurt or in trouble and we would have no clue."**_

_**Bringing food to the table, Mrs Burkhart begins filling the plates," because, she's right out front with the cutest little boy. See? She's not hurt or in trouble, Jackie is perfectly alright and in one piece. Steven, you never told me that Jackie had a boyfriend."**_

" _**thats because she doesn't, I would know if she did Mrs Burkhart. Jackie and I tell one another everything.", corrects Hyde in a weary tone, wondering what Mrs Burkhart is even talking about.**_

" _**then who is that boy she is hugging outside?", ponders Mrs Burkhart while sneaking a look out the dining room window.**_

" _**what? What boy outside?", asks Hyde cautiously while immediately starting to become jealous and hiding it miserably.**_

" _**the one that Jackie is out on the porch with.", enlightens Mrs Burkhart as she pulls the curtain back for Hyde to see.**_

_**Spying outside the front window, Hyde looks out just in time to see some boy kiss Jackie on the cheek," I don't know that guy Mrs Burkhart. I have never seen him in my life. What is he doing giving Jackie a kiss on her cheek? I should go out there and punch him in the jaw."**_

_**Laughing at the hint of jealousy in Hyde's voice, Mrs Burkhart pats his shoulder," I'm sure that he is just a friend Steven, don't you worry. Jackie's alright, she can take care of herself. You don't always have to defend her the way you do, Steven. Let her fight her own battles once in a while."**_

" _**why would I care if Jackie and this guy were more than friends? Its none of my business who she's seeing. Because I don't care...whatever." mutters Hyde quickly looking away from the window and resuming his job at setting the table while silently wracking his brain of possibilities as to who this mystery guy could be that he just spotted Jackie with. ... -- **_


	5. Quest for Attention,what Guys expect

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, I'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

**_Chapter #5_**

**_(that same night; dinner time)_**

" **Jackie, honey you never mentioned that you had a boyfriend.", comments Mrs Burkhart as they all finally sit down to dinner.**

" **I don't have a boyfriend mom. What would make you think that I did?", points out Jackie as if it weren't already obvious.**

**Poking at his plate, Hyde stuffs some chicken into his mouth," then who was that boy you were out on the porch with just before?"**

**Turning three different shades of red at the mention of Pacey, Jackie glances down at her dinner shyly," oh, so you saw that?"**

" **the entire neighborhood saw that.", mutters Hyde as he gulps down his glass of water trying to hide the fact that he's even the tiniest bit envious of this Pacey boy. Truth is, Hyde's green with envy right now. Who does this boy think that he is just kissing Jackie on her cheek the way that he did?**

" **oh, Steven stop that. Your making Jackie blush.", teases Mrs Burkhart while she laughs at her daughters heightened embarrassment.**

**Quickly finishing her dinner, Jackie places her plate into the sink," I'm not blushing mom! ...I'm going to take a shower." ...**

**(later that night)**

" **Steven! Get out of my room, I want to get dressed.", yells Jackie in an angry tone upon finding Hyde laying on his bed reading a book.**

" **your room? Try our room Jacks. And its not like I haven't seen you naked before, we still take baths together whenever we're both really dirty. Besides your not even six yet, you don't have much to look at. Not yet anyways and you won't for a while.", reminds Hyde in a non nonchalant manner as he narrowly dodges the pillow Jackie hurls at his head.**

**Stomping her feet in protest, Jackie reluctantly changes into her pajamas," thats doesn't mean that I want you watching me when I change all the time Steven J. Hyde! Couldn't you give me some privacy sometimes? Whatever, I'm tired."**

**Watching Jackie pull a nightshirt over her head with her back to him, Hyde gulps as a bulge forms in his boxers,"...oh crap."**

" **what was that?", calls Jackie from the other side of the room, turning around just as she pulls the shirt down over her head.**

" **what? Oh, uhh nothing. Go to bed Jacks.", grumbles Hyde as he snatches the pillow Jackie lunged at him to place over his lap.**

"**...ok, night Steven.", dismisses Jackie, but not before wondering why Hyde suddenly had a pillow in his lap. Not wanting to sleep alone in her bed since its stormy outside and she's afraid of lightening, Jackie climbs into bed beside Hyde and lays down. **

" **Uh, what are you doing Jackie? This is my bed, remember? Yours is over there.", points out Hyde with a frown on his face before glancing down at Jackie with a sigh. He hadn't been planning on letting Jackie sleep in his bed. He's still a little riled up from catching a glimpse of her changing earlier.**

" **Steven, its storming outside. Don't you remember me telling you how much I hate lightening storms? They scare me more then your spooky tales.", confesses Jackie with a pout on her face as she grabs hold of Hyde's hand and silently pleads with him. **

**Groaning mostly to himself, Hyde eventually caves and allows Jackie to stay in his bed near him," you can be so annoying sometimes Jackie, your always in my bed. Aren't you worried that your little boyfriend will get jealous when he finds out where you sleep at night?"**

**Glaring up at Hyde with an irritated look, Jackie slaps at his chest angrily," for the last time Steven, Pacey is not my boyfriend! I'm not even six yet, what do I want a boyfriend for?"**

" **how should I know Jackie? All that I know is that you totally ditched me to hangout with him earlier. I was worried sick about you, why wouldn't you tell me where you were going?", inquires Hyde when curiosity finally manages to get the best of him. Sitting up beside Jackie, he stares down at her quietly waiting for a response.**

" **I'm sorry, Steven. I didn't know that you would worry that much, I just figured you would walk home without me. I would have invited you to the park for ice cream, but the ice cream truck was only there for so long. I felt really bad, honest. Are you mad with me?", asks jackie in a hurried manner as she glance up at hyde with a saddened look on her face.  
**

" **you went for ice cream without me Jackie?! Ah man, you knew how much I had been craving a bubblegum ice cream cup.", complains Hyde with a hurt expression making its way over his features. Hurt that Jackie ditched him, Hyde turns his back toward her and closes his eyes.**

" **Steven, please don't be mad with me? I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tomorrow I'll have my mom take us to the Hub and we'll both get gigantic bubblegum sundaes.", exclaims Jackie with a hopeful smile on her face. Leaning over Hyde, she rests her chin on his shoulder.**

" **that won't change the fact that you ditched me, you know this right?", questions Hyde before sneaking a look up at Jackie. Trying his best not to, he finally cracks a small smile. **

" **I know that it won't Steven, I promise it will never happen again. Your my best friend, I would never purposely hurt your feelings.", swears Jackie while hugging Hyde's back gently and nudging her cheek against his. Tickling his sides playfully, she giggles when he squirms around in her arms.**

" **a promise is great and all Jacks, but lets be on the safe side and kiss on it.", offers Hyde with an eager grin as he turns to face Jackie now, sneaking a quick peck on her cheek.**

**Trying her best not to blush, Jackie immediately shies away from Hyde," nice try, Steven Hyde."**

**Staring over at Jackie, Hyde does his best to hide his disappointment with a crooked smirk," can't blame a guy for hoping at least, night Jacks. Get some sleep, will you?" ....**

**(two years later; summer before second grade, third grade for Hyde)**

" **Steven, for the last time! Pacey is NOT my boyfriend!", snaps Jackie with a look of pure aggravation in her eyes.**

" **please, your not fooling anyone. You hangout with him more then you do me now a days.", challenges Hyde as he rummages through his locker.**

**Stuffing her books into her own locker, Jackie just rolls her eyes," what does that have to do with anything?"**

**Following Jackie down the vacant hallway, Hyde steps in front of her," nothing, just that everyone knows the guy likes you."**

" **so? That doesn't mean anything, I'll bet a lot of guys like me. Doesn't mean I'm seeing any of them, does it? We're just friends, Steven.", reminds Jackie with an arched eye brow to help get the point across. Lately Hyde has been getting on her case about her friendship with Pacey, he swears that their secretly dating. Jackie denies his accusations every chance she gets.**

" **yeah, maybe now you are. But eventually he is going to want more from you Jacks.", warns Hyde in a concerned manner as he walks backwards now still in front of Jackie.**

**With a shake of her head, Jackie stops in her tracks but not before bumping into Hyde slightly," wait, what do you mean more?"**

**Grabbing hold of Jackie's hand, Hyde leads her outside," I mean that eventually he's going to want to make out with you, and other stuff too."**

" **ewww! Steven, your disgusting! I'm not even eight yet! I'm not thinking about stuff like that. I probably won't be for another five or six years." exclaims Jackie with a grossed out look plastered across her face at the mere thought.**

" **yeah, well trust me. He is Jackie, or if he's not he will be in another year or two. Trust me on this Jacks.", assures Hyde in a knowing voice, steering Jackie out of the school yard and down a narrow dirt path.**

**Taking a bite from her sandwich, Jackie passes it to Hyde," how do you know that Steven?"**

**Laying in the grass beside Jackie, Hyde stares up at the clouds for a bit before answering," because I do Jacks. You do remember that I'm a boy right? Girlie pillow fights aside, I do tend to think like other boys my age. Pacey is no different then me."**

" **you think that kind of stuff about me...you mean?", asks Jackie a few minutes later in an almost inaudible tone. Unsure she really wants to hear Hyde's answer, Jackie braces herself and takes a big gulp.**

" **what? No, not about you Jackie. Just in general, you know? Your not the only girl I have noticed Jacks, try not to flatter yourself too much.", confides Hyde before they both fall into another awkward silence.**

**Moving so her head is laying on Hyde's shoulder, Jackie closes her eyes," what am I supposed to do if your right Steven? I don't know if I'll ever like Pacey in that kind of way. In my eyes, I only see him as a good friend."**

**Resting his arms across Jackie's stomach, Hyde stares down at her," what do you mean?"**

" **well, I don't want a boyfriend. I'm too young for one. Besides having one would only complicate things and leave me less time to joke and goof around with you. I'm already missing all the time we usually spend together. Remember when we were inseparable?" confesses Jackie in a soft whisper as she turns her head to stare up at Hyde. Sadness shining in her eyes, Jackie holds onto Hyde's side tightly.**

" **I'm not opposed to beating him up for you, you know. It would be my pleasure. Think of all the benefits it would give us? You and I would finally get our quality time back." suggests Hyde only in a half joking manner to try and lighten the mood. Truthfully, he would like nothing more then to pound Pacey's face in. Who does he think he is trying to steal Jackie's affection from him? Before that jerk was in the picture, Jackie would spend all the time in the world with him. These days it seems as though Hyde and Jackie are slowly drifting apart.**

" **Steven, thats your solution to everything. I know we haven't spent much time together, but I'll make it up to you. Hows about you and I camp out in the backyard this weekend? It will be so much fun, what do you say?", teases Jackie in response with a small chuckle. Excited about the camping idea, Jackie grabs hold of Hyde's hand and gives it an excited squeeze.**

" **and it always works too Jacks. Camping doesn't sound like a bad idea, only why don't we ask your mom if we could camp out in front of that small lake across the street from your house? Think that she'll let us?", remarks Hyde with a wide grin spread on his face at the sight of Jackie's smile. Camping would be a great way for Hyde to actually have some alone time with Jackie. Truth is Hyde has been crushing on Jackie for the last year or so, he's been looking for any excuse to spend time with her.**

**Sitting up on her elbows beside Hyde, Jackie gazes up at the clouds in the sky," we'll have to ask her Steven, I'm sure if we agree to let her check on us she should be alright with that."**

**Breathing a happy sigh when Jackie lays her head back onto his shoulder, Hyde gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead," hows about we ask her tonight during dinner Jacks?"......**

**(an hour later)**

" **hi Jackie.", greets Pacey quietly as he walks up towards Jackie and Hyde. More than a little uneasy when he finds the two half asleep in one another's arms, he wonders if disturbing them is the best idea. Its no secret that Hyde doesn't like him, anyone can see that.**

" **Pace?...hey, whats up?", questions Jackie before opening her eyes to look up at him. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jackie lets out a sleepy yawn.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Pacey skips rocks across the creek," I was hoping we could hangout, and grab a slice of pizza?"**

**Lifting her head from Hyde's shoulder, Jackie rubs the sleep from her eyes," I'd love to, but I promised Steven that we would hangout today already."**

" **yeah, sooo bye bye.", pipes in Hyde in a more rude tone then necessary. Not wanting Pacey around, he sends an agitated scowl in his direction. Hyde will be damned if this jerk is going to steal anymore of his time with Jackie away.**

" **Steven!" yells Jackie as she slaps at his chest with the back of her hand. From the first time they meant, Hyde has always been mean toward Pacey. Jackie never fully understood why, one thing she did know was that it annoyed her to no end. Why couldn't those two just get along?**

**Rubbing at his chest where Jackie hit him, Hyde sits up in his spot," what? That wasn't mean Jacks."**

**Kicking at the ground sheepishly, Pacey glances down at Jackie," you think that maybe we could hangout tomorrow then?"**

" **I don't know, Pace. Thats up to Steven, not me. Him and I are going camping this weekend.", declares Jackie with another yawn making its way out as she lays back down in her spot on the grass. Running all around with Hyde has really tired her out, all she wants to do is go home and sleep.**

" **yeah? Well, I like camping Jackie. Think maybe I could come?", inquires Pacey with a hopeful grin plastered over his features. He's never actually been camping, but spending time with Jackie sounds like a nice way to get closer to her.**

**Not liking where this conversation is going, Hyde decides to nip this topic in the butt before Jackie even has a chance to ask him," I don't think so, this was Jackie's idea as a way to make up for always ditching me. I don't want you or anyone else tagging along. Camping is our quality time together, not yours. So run along already will you?"**

**Regarding Hyde with a dirty look, Pacey turns his attention back toward Jackie. Knowing it will make Hyde jealous, he gives Jackie a quick peck on the lips," I guess that I'll see you around Jackie. Maybe another time you and I could camp out or something?"**

" **yeah, we could do that sometime Pace. Sounds like it will be fun.", responds Jackie with an amused expression on her face. She would never admit this in front of Hyde, but she kind of enjoys hanging around Pacey. Not nearly as much as she does when spending time with Hyde but the two of them have some good times. ......**

**(after Pacey's left)**

" **what was that about?", interrogates Hyde when he's sure that Pacey is out of ear shot.**

" **what was what about?", inquires Jackie trying her hardest to play it dumb and avoid another awkward conversation.**

**Moving to lay on his side, Hyde leans over Jackie," you know what I'm talking about, Jackie. You practically made a date with that guy. Not to mention he kissed you."**

**Shoving Hyde down in his spot, Jackie lays with her chin propped on his chest," it was only a harmless peck on the lips, nothing to interrogate me about."**

" **harmless? Come on, the guy has it for you and bad. Open your eyes Jacks.", argues Hyde in a knowing tone silently daring Jackie to say otherwise.**

" **please, your paranoid! Pacey does not like me in that way, he's just a good friend. Thats all Steven.", counters Jackie, quickly becoming irritated with the direction of this conversation. Ever since the first time she met Pacey, Hyde has held some kind of resentment toward the guy. For the life of her, Jackie could never truly figure out what he had against him. Nearest she can guess is that it must be a guy thing.**

" **oh, come on Jackie. You can't honestly believe that?", asks Hyde as he stares at her quietly now and waits for an answer of any kind. Jackie can't be that blind, can she? How could she not see the way this guy looks at her? Is the girl that oblivious?**

**Settling down beside Hyde once more, Jackie rests her arms over her eyes," Yeah. Why wouldn't I, Steven?"**

**Shaking his head at Jackie's obvious naivety, Hyde pulls her close to him in a protective embrace," oh boy, come on. I think that its time I explain to you that guys are going to have certain expectations from you once you begin dating."**

" **ok, what exactly do you mean by expectations Steven?", ponders Jackie now in an obviously baffled manner.**

" **well if you'll pay attention, I'll explain it to you Jacks.", says Hyde in an informative tone as he starts to fill Jackie in on what guys want from a girl after they hit a certain age. ...**

**(a half hour passes)**

" **so, basically what your saying is the only reason Pacey is being so nice to me is because he wants to sleep with me?", questions Jackie with an even more confused expression on her face then earlier if that were even possible.**

" **pretty much, guys will do anything to get a girl when they're teens. We are just a bunch of horny bastards Jackie.", confides Hyde in a slightly more then honest way of speaking.**

**Biting at her bottom lip in contemplation, Jackie shifts around in Hyde's arms," I don't buy it Steven, that can't be the only reason he's been nice to me all this time."**

**Laughing to himself at Jackie's reasoning, Hyde attempts to keep a straight face but fails miserably," Jackie, trust me. Thats most likely part of the reason."**

" **well, what about you then Steven?", asks Jackie quietly after a couple minutes of pondering all of this over.**

" **what about me Jacks?", inquires Hyde as he rests a lazy arm around Jackie's waist comfortably.**

" **is that the only reason that you've been so nice to me after all of this time?", questions Jackie, immediately regretting it as the words leave her mouth at the sight of disappointment clearly written all over Hyde's face that she would even consider asking a question like that. ...--**


	6. You know Me better,Camping complications

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, I'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Chapter #6**_

**(continued from last chapter)**

" **is that what you think Jackie?", questions Hyde in a low voice, offended as could be by Jackie's lengthy accusation. Why would she even ask that? Doesn't Jackie know Hyde would never do anything like that? Apparently not if she would ever ask a question like that.**

" **well, no. But thats what you make it sound like.", explains Jackie as she averts her eyes from Hyde's.**

**Standing up from his spot on the grass, Hyde brushes himself off," whatever."**

**Staring after Hyde's departing form, Jackie chases after him," whoa, wait. Steven, where are you going?"**

" **why? Its not like you should care anyway?", says Hyde in a tone more snippy then intended.**

" **Steven, you and I both know that isn't true.", counters Jackie all the while tugging on Hyde's arm, bringing him gently toward her.**

**Whirling around on Jackie at that, Hyde folds his arms across his chest in a defiant manner," then how is it that you could even consider the fact that I would ever think like that, especially about you? Your supposed to know me better than that Jacks, but I'm beginning to think that maybe you don't."**

**Looking at the ground now filled with a heavy guilt, Jackie walks into Hyde's arms sadly," I don't know...you said that all guys are pigs Steven."**

" **well, I didn't mean me Jackie.", mutters Hyde but not before reluctantly enfolding Jackie in a comforting embrace.**

" **I know, I'm sorry. This whole boys thing kind of scares me.", admits Jackie in a small voice, her face buried into Hyde's shoulder.**

**Placing an awkward arm around Jackie, Hyde tries his best to comfort her," I wasn't trying to scare you, just protect you Jackie. Thats all."**

**Nudging her face into Hyde's chest, Jackie cries silently into his shirt," well, nice job Steven!"**

" **come on, you know that I hate it when you start with the damn water works." complains Hyde with a loud groan as he rubs Jackie's back lightly.**

" **I'm sorry, its just...well when I am finally ready for a boyfriend. I hope he's like you Steven." says Jackie, her voice muffled by Hyde's shirt. ...**

**(after ten minutes of awkward silence)**

" **what is that supposed to mean?", ponders Hyde finally as he finds his voice.**

" **nothing, that was a compliment. God relax!", enlightens Jackie as she instantly goes on the offensive.**

**Looking down at Jackie with his full attention, after a moments contemplation Hyde asks," what did you mean by, you hope that he's like me?"**

**Kicking her legs back and forth, Jackie starts to swing on the swing set," just that it would be nice if I could find a boy who was sweet, funny and as easy to talk to as you and protective as you are."**

" **ok, well why couldn't that boy be me Jackie?", inquires Hyde as he desperately pries for answers. If he's everything that she just described. Then why couldn't Hyde be the kind of guy Jackie wants?**

" **I don't know, I guess that I've just never thought about it. But if it were you, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. At least we could skip the whole awkward conversation if one of us were to accidentally walk in on the other dressing....Steven.", admits Jackie after a few moments of what seemed to be agonizing silence for Hyde. Chuckling at her own joke, Jackie gives Hyde a gentle shove.**

"**...we should probably head home Jacks.", grumbles Hyde secretly satisfied with the answer Jackie just provided him. Grinning to himself, Hyde snickers at the reminder of him walking in on Jackie all the time. There's never been any accidents when it came to that, he's just got perfect timing it seems.**

" **yeah, I guess so.", agrees Jackie while making sure to stay close by Hyde's side. ...**

**(Jackie's house three days)**

" **but mooooom, Steven and I will only be camping right across the street. Why do you have to check on us before bedtime?", complains Jackie with a sour look on her face after stomping a foot in protest. Her mom has been making things difficult since her and Hyde asked if they could go camping.**

" **Jackie, honey. Don't argue with me, I'm your mother. I could have said no to the whole idea. Your lucky I agreed. Now, stop your whining.", orders Mrs Burkhart in a stern tone of voice while packing Jackie and Hyde both a small picnic basket. Placing sandwiches, snacks and drinks into the basket, she hands it to her daughter once its filled.**

" **Mrs Burkhart, I won't let anything happen to Jackie. You can count on that, if you want we could always camp out in the back yard. Especially if it will make you feel better.", offers Hyde while lugging out a tent with two sleeping bags behind him. Dropping everything once he reaches the front step, he sneaks a peek into the basket Jackie's holding.**

" **oh don't be silly Steven, you know that I'm only worried because I care about you both. Don't let my fretting ruin your little camping adventure. You two run along and have fun.", orders Mrs Burkhart before patting Hyde on his back and giving him and Jackie a peck on their foreheads.**

" **alright, thanks Mrs Burkhart. We'll check in before bedtime just so your not getting yourself all worked up. How does that sound?", questions Hyde with an innocent smile on his face the entire time. Truth be told, he can't wait to finally have some alone time with Jackie. The whole picnic basket was his idea, he even helped Mrs Burkhart pack all the snacks and sandwiches.**

" **that sounds like a wonderful idea, Steven. Jackie, you be sure to be a good girl and listen to Steven while your both camping alright?", inquires Mrs Burkhart with an arched eyebrow as she stares down at Jackie, her arms folded across her chest.**

**Rolling her eyes at her mothers request, Jackie groans to herself before responding," alright mom, I will do my best to keep that in mind."**

**Grinning down at Jackie, with a light nudge Hyde playfully teases," you hear that Jacks? I'm in charge, that means yooou have to listen to meeee."**

" **shut up Steven, or I'll kick you in your shin.", mumbles Jackie through gritted teeth before glaring up at Hyde filled with irritation. Leave it to him to rub something like this in her face, god Hyde can be so annoying sometimes.**

" **Mrs Burkhart, Jackie just threatened me bodily harm!", accuses Hyde loudly before grabbing everything that he'd dropped to the floor before. Sneaking an evil smirk in Jackie's direction when she shoots daggers his way, Hyde chuckles to himself.**

" **Jackie, what did I tell you about picking on Hyde?", demands Mrs Burkhart in a stern manner before placing both her hands on her hips. Cringing at the sound of her mothers voice, Jackie silently curses Hyde for being a jerk.**

" **you told me numerous times not to.", replies Jackie in a very agitated tone before following Hyde outside with a scowl plastered on her face. Walking across the street with him, she sets down the basket before slapping Hyde on his arm angrily.**

**Rubbing his arm where Jackie just whacked him, Hyde frowns down at her. With a smile, he gives her a light shove," what was that for Jacks?"**

**Trying her best to remain mad, Jackie eventually reveals a small smirk before giggling," you're such a jerk sometimes Steven Hyde."**

" **oh, like you wouldn't have done the same thing?", jokes Hyde with a goofy grin spread over his face. Laying the tent out on the grass, Hyde grabs four poles and hands Jackie two of them," come on, lets get this tent up Jackie." **

" **just a second, Steven. I forgot something up in my room.", confides Jackie before placing the poles Hyde had just given her to the ground. Heading back toward the house, she runs upstairs and searches around her room for the stuffed teddy bear Hyde once gave her as a Christmas present. ....**

**(meanwhile; Jackie's house downstairs) **

" **hello Mrs Burkhart, is Jackie home?", greets Pacey as Mrs Burkhart opens the front door.**

" **well, hello Pacey. My don't you look just handsome today? Jackie is just upstairs in her room, she and Steven are going camping.", enlightens Mrs Burkhart while she opens the front door and gestures for Pacey to come inside.**

**Turning his gaze towards the ground in a shy manner, Pacey kicks at the floor," thanks Mrs Burkhart, I heard about their camping trip. Jackie mentioned it to me a few days ago." **

" **why aren't you camping with the two of them then honey? I'm sure Jackie would love for you to camp out with her and Steven.", suggests Mrs Burkhart with a gentle nudge before handing Pacey a plate of cookies. Heading back into the kitchen, Mrs Burkhart pours him a glass of orange juice. **

" **I want nothing more than to go camping with Jackie, but I'm not all that sure that Steven wants me to come along. In fact, he kind of made it clear that he didn't want me tagging along. He pretty much told me so himself.", confesses Pacey in a sheepish manner as he kicks at the ground. He never understood why Hyde hated him so much. Seeing his face the other day when he gave Jackie a peck on the lips? Now he finally understands. Its not hard to see why Hyde's so protective of Jackie, the guy likes her probably more than he does.**

" **oh, nonsense I'm sure if you asked Jackie and Steven they would both say yes.", reassures Mrs Burkhart with a warm smile on her face. Taking a cookie for herself, she bites into it a delighted sigh.**

" **no offense Mrs Burkhart, but I'm not all that sure Steven likes me. He's always mean to me whenever I come around. I wouldn't want to ruin their camping fun, truth is I kind of forgot they were gonna do that today. Guess I'll stop over to see Jackie another time.", mutters Pacey quietly before finishing the last of his cookies and juice. Reluctantly standing from his seat, he turns to leave when a voice from behind him calls out.**

" **Pacey? Hey, what are you doing here? Steven and I are going camping this weekend, I told you that I couldn't hangout remember?", questions Jackie after walking downstairs with the bear she'd spent ten minutes searching for in her hands. Suddenly remembering what she's holding, Jackie tries to hide it behind her back before lowering her gaze in embarrassment. She may be eight years old, but who says she's too old to sleep with a teddy bear still? ......**


	7. Whats he Doing here,Don't want To swim

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, I'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(continued from last chapter)**_

" **yeah, I'm sorry Jackie. I kind of forgot that you were doing that today. I was actually just about to leave, did you want to hangout on Monday maybe?", ponders Pacey before kicking at the ground shyly. Risking a glance over at Jackie, Pacey quietly waits for her answer.**

" **well, yeah I guess we could do something on Monday. I'm not really sure what I'm doing yet, but hanging out or going to the park sounds fun though.", offers Jackie after a moments thought and a hesitant sigh. Remembering that she's holding a teddy bear in her hands, Jackie quickly hides it behind her back flushed with embarrassment. The last thing that she needs is for Pacey to think she's still a baby that needs to sleep with a dumb old teddy bear. While all that may be the truth, Jackie's not about to admit to any of this.**

" **Jackie, honey. Why didn't you invite Pacey to come along with Steven and you camping? Don't you think he would want to come along?", inquires Mrs Burkhart after making her way out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in each hand. Handing one glass to her daughter, Mrs Burkhart takes a drink from the other.**

" **mom, I wanted to. But this is kind of mine and Steven's thing. He pointed out that I've been ditching him a lot lately, and well....he's right. I have been spending less time with Steven lately, so I told him camping this weekend would be our thing.", confesses Jackie with her gaze turn downward the entire time. Sneaking a peek up at her mother, she groans to herself at the disappoint thats evident in her expression. Somehow Jackie had a feeling that her mother would give her a difficult time. Why did Pacey have to come over today?**

" **its alright Mrs Burkhart, I don't mind. Honest, I don't. Jackie and I could always do something together another time.", offers Pacey trying his best to mask the discouragement in his voice. Truth is, he was secretly hoping that Jackie would invite him along if he came over today. Pacey can see now that obviously thats not the case.**

" **Jackie, honey. The poor boy walked all the way over here, couldn't you at least let him play with you or go swimming for a bit? What did I tell you about being rude to our guests?", lectures Mrs Burkhart after finishing the last of her glass of milk. Setting the glass down, she turns her attention back toward her daughter with an expectant look.**

**Knowing this is an argument she won't win, Jackie lets out a defeated huff. Looking over at Pacey, she plasters the nicest smile she can muster on her face," Pacey, do you want to come swimming with Steven and I?"**

**Perking up at Jackie's request, Pacey reveals a happy grin before excitingly exclaiming," really? You wouldn't mind Jackie? I would like that, if its alright with Steven, that is."**

" **don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind Pacey.", lies Jackie as she tries to keep up her false bravado. She's far from stupid though, Steven isn't going to be too happy when he finds out that Pacey's tagging along for the afternoon. Jackie's fairly certain that he's going to give her an earful later on. .....**

_**(back at the campsite)**_

" **uh, Jackie. What the hell is he doing here? You said this was our time?", reminds Hyde bitterly when he spots Jackie walking toward him with Pacey trailing shortly behind. Why is he here? This camping trip was just supposed to Hyde and her. There's no way in hell that jerk is joining them.**

" **relax Steven, this still is our camping trip. Pacey is only coming swimming with us, thats all. He came by and my mom gave this lecture about being rude so I asked him to come for a swim with us.", discloses Jackie in a hurried manner, not wanting to receive an earful from Hyde. Knowing that one is coming sooner or later, Jackie kicks herself for ever even running back over to the house. If she would have just remembered to grab her stupid teddy in the first place, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.**

" **well, yeah but....dammit. Jackie, you and I need to talk. In the tent, over there....now.", orders Hyde with an eyebrow arched up in an 'I-mean-business' manner. Grumbling to herself sourly, Jackie allows Hyde to lead her into their tent.**

**Taking hold of Jackie's wrist gently, Hyde doesn't let go until their safely inside the tent and out of ear shot from Pacey," Jacks, what the hell were you thinking?"**

**Lowering her voice to a quiet murmur, Jackie stares up at Hyde silently begging him not to make a big fuss," I know, I'm sorry Steven. My mom caught me off guard, you know how she can get. She didn't leave me any other choice, I had to invite him swimming. Its only for an hour or so, I promise.**

"**....He's not staying with us? Just coming for a swim?", counters Hyde after a minute or so, his eyes never leaving Jackie. This is the worst, why did this moron have to show up? All Hyde wanted was a little alone time with Jackie. Lately he's hardly ever alone with her except at night when they go to sleep. Now the first chance Hyde has? This stupid jerk has to bud in on things?**

" **yes, thats all Steven. I promise, so see? Now you can't be mad with me.", points out Jackie happily before tugging on Hyde's shirt for a hug. Relieved when he eventually pulls her in for an embrace, Jackie breaths a grateful sigh.**

" **this doesn't mean that I have to be nice to him, you know that right Jacks?", reminds Hyde before pulling back to glance down at her. Not moving his arms from around Jackie's waist, he's taken by surprise when she leans up to give him a light kiss. Smirking down at her in return, Hyde takes hold of her hand once more and leads Jackie outside. He might not like this Pacey kid all that much, but if it earns him another kiss? He'll suffer through hanging out with the guy for a few hours. .....**

_**(an hour or so later)**_

" **aren't you going to come in Jackie? The waters nice, its hardly even cold.", assures Pacey after swimming up towards Jackie on the dock. Propping his arms up, he gazes up at her with an amused gleam in his eyes.**

" **I went in earlier Pace, I don't really want to go in again. Can't you and Steven give it a rest already?", complains Jackie in an agitated whiny tone, laying in her spot on the dock once more Jackie closes her eyes. Why do Hyde and Pacey both insist on pestering her? Don't they get that she'd much rather lay out than swim right now? Couldn't they just leave her be for once?**

**Sitting down beside Jackie on the docks, Hyde peeks down at her with a mischievous look," are you sure about that Jacks? Maybe you do and just don't know it."**

**Glaring daggers up at Hyde, Jackie narrows her eyes into a threatening scowl before warning," Steven J. Hyde, if you treasure your life you had better not do what I think your going to do."**

" **oh, so then I shouldn't pick you up and toss you in the creek?", ponders Hyde innocently with a smug expression on his face. Scooping Jackie up in his arms, he jumps into the creek cradling her against him. Laughing in amusement when she screams the entire time, holding onto Jackie, Hyde playfully dunks her under water. ..... **


	8. It was A joke,Are you Blind?

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, I'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(continued from last chapter)**_

" **Steven, what the hell?!", yells Jackie in pure anger when she finally catches her breath. Pulling a few strands of hair away from her face, she regards Hyde with an icy stare.**

" **what? Oh, come on Jackie. Lighten up will you?", jokes Hyde with a wild look in his eyes. Swimming circles around Jackie, he splashes water at her all the while.**

" **yeah, stop being such a big baby. Its only water Jackie, you won't melt.", teases Pacey with a comical smirk and a laugh. Noticing the deathly look she's now flashing him, he quickly decides its best to shut up.**

**Turning her enraged gaze toward Pacey, Jackie gives him a look that means business," keep laughing Pace, and I'll make sure no one finds your body." .....**

**(that night; after Pacey's left)**

**Poking his head inside their tent, Hyde cautiously steps inside once he thinks its safe," hey Jacks, still mad?"**

" **go to hell Steven Hyde.", mumbles Jackie after climbing into her sleeping bag and laying down. Not in the mood to speak with Hyde, she turns her back to him. What he was thinking throwing her in the lake? Hyde and Pacey both found it hilarious, jackie sure as hell didn't though.  
**

" **come on Jackie, I was only goofing around with you.", complains Hyde in an attempt to try and smooth things over. He's no idiot, he knows that an upset Jackie is not someone he wants to deal with. She just looked so innocent laying out under the hot summers sun, Hyde couldn't resist tossing her in the lake with him.**

" **last summer you promised not to do that again Steven.", pouts Jackie in a clearly upset manner. Keeping her back toward him, she closes her eyes to try and get some sleep. Knowing full well Hyde still has his eyes on her, Jackie tries her best to ignore him. Groaning a few minute later, she eventually rolls on her side and snaps," what?"**

" **nothing, its just. ....Look, I'm really sorry Jackie. You know I can't stand having you angry with me.", admits Hyde in a quiet tone after risking a glance down at Jackie. Relieved not to see anger shining in her eyes, he settles down beside her hesitantly.**

**Allowing Hyde to wrap her in his arms, Jackie tilts her head back slightly to peek up at him," could you at least give me a warning next time so I could make a run for it?"**

**Resting his chin atop Jackie's shoulder, Hyde places a light kiss against her cheek," I could do that, how does a one minute warning sound? That way you'll have a chance to try and make a run for it."**

" **that sounds fairly reasonable, you know one of these days I'm going to toss you in Steven.", warns Jackie with a playful chuckle as she settles back against Hyde. Nudging him in the side with her elbow, she sticks her tongue out at him. Jackie never was able to stay mad at Hyde for long, much as she wants to she eventually forgives him all the time.**

" **oh, you could try but you probably won't succeed Jacks.", points out Hyde with a smug look on his face. One elbow to the gut from Jackie is enough to shut him up though. Sighing to himself, he places his arms securely around his pint size friend. This camping idea was just the kind of alone time Hyde had been wanting with Jackie. Closing his eyes after a while, the two fall asleep curled up in one another's arms. .....**

**_(three and a half years later; sixth grade for Jackie, seventh for Hyde)_**

**Sitting down in their usual seat at the Hub, Jackie orders them each a burger and fries," Steven, what do you have against Pacey? He hasn't done anything to you."**

**Taking a long sip from his soda, Hyde munches on a few of his fries," since when do I need a reason to hate the guy?"**

" **how about since I'm tired of you always bad mouthing him. All Pacey has ever tried to do was be nice to you.", complains Jackie with a defeated huff. This conversation is going no where, why does Hyde insist on being such a jerk at times? What could he possibly have against Pacey?**

" **really? Well I'm tired of you always defending your little boyfriend Jackie.", retorts Hyde in the exact tone Jackie just used on him. If she doesn't like his attitude toward Pacey, thats not his problem. Jackie's known for how long that he doesn't like the guy? Yet she still remains friends with him.**

" **why do you keep on calling him my boyfriend? Pacey and I are not a thing, we never were Steven.", reminds Jackie out of growing agitation. Steven always thinks that there is something between her and Pacey. Can't he see that they are just friends? Even if she were seeing him, why is it any of Hyde's business in the first place? Jackie has never questioned Hyde about who he's seeing or not. Why can't he do the same?**

" **maybe the two of you aren't now Jackie, but its only a matter of time before the guy asks you out.", counters Hyde before biting into his burger with a disgusted frown. The thought of Jackie ever dating Pacey, let alone any other guy is enough to make him loose his appetite. Hyde's never really enjoyed the idea of Jackie dating. This would probably explain why he hates Pacey so much. It would also explain why he purposely sabotaged any chances of that one boy Eric asking Jackie out in the fourth grade. Truth is, he's just not ready to see her dating another guy or any for that matter. **

**Staring over at Hyde with curiosity, at a lose for words Jackie shakes her head before asking," what makes you so sure he'll ask me out Steven?"**

" **are you kidding me? Come on Jackie, I know that you're not that blind.", argues Hyde with a roll of his eyes. Sometimes he wonders if Jackie is really as clueless as she claims to be. How could she not know what Pacey's intentions are? The guy only follows her around like a damn lap dog at school, its kind of sickening to Hyde.**

" **for arguments sakes, lets say that I were Steven. Humor me, will you?", pleads Jackie when curiosity finally gets the best of her. Leaning forward in her seat with interest, she takes a nervous sip from her drink.**

" **come on, Jacks. The guy is a fool for you, always carrying your books, pulling out chairs, holding opens doors and telling you how pretty you look. Its obvious he wants to ask you out, he just isn't sure how.", informs Hyde after devouring the last of his burger and fries. Wiping his mouth clean with a napkin, he searches Jackie's features for any kind of a response. The only one Hyde finds is a look of realization and panic. ..... **


	9. Proved hyde Right,Whats wrong Jackie?

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, I'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Chapter #9**_

_**(continued from last chapter)**_

" **what if your right Steven? What if Pacey does ask me out?", inquires Jackie with a long sigh and a tired expression on her face. Following Hyde from the Hub, she considers everything that he has said. Jackie's not interested in Pacey in that kind of a way. She's not even all that sure she ever will be, a boyfriends not exactly on her priority list right now.**

" **what would your answer be if he asked you Jacks? Would you say yes?", investigates Hyde before stopping short to turn and face Jackie. That's the answer he is more interested in, if she were to say yes....where would that leave him. Hyde knows Jackie's not interested in getting a boyfriend just yet, but someday she will be. When that day comes, he wants to be the guy she chooses not some other jerk like Pacey.**

" **I don't know, I would probably tell him no.", guesses Jackie after taking a minute or so to think things through. She doesn't have anything against Pacey, he's a great friend. In Jackie's eyes, she simply just doesn't see him in that way. Truth is, she's secretly had a crush on Hyde since the first time they meant. Jackie would never confess this to him though, why complicate things?**

" **you would probably tell him no? What is that supposed to mean Jacks?", asks Hyde almost too desperately for his liking. Mentally kicking himself for panicking over nothing, he leads Jackie down the streets of Point Place in the direction of home. Is there a chance she would actually say yes? For the sake of Hyde's sanity, he silently prays there isn't.**

" **I don't know, Steven. Could we not have this conversation anymore? This isn't a topic I'm ready to discuss.", admits Jackie before quietly taking hold of Hyde's hand. Why does it even matter? Chances are Pacey's not planning on asking her out. Even if he did? That doesn't necessarily mean she'll say yes. Jackie just doesn't think of him in that way.**

**Reluctantly deciding to drop things, Hyde places an arm around Jackie's waist," yeah, alright Jacks. Come on, we have to get home. Its getting dark out and its a school night. Your mom is probably worried about us." ....**

_**(a few weeks later; Jackie's house)**_

**Pouncing on top of Hyde, Jackie rolls around on the couch with him playfully," give me the remote or I will bite you Steven Hyde! You have been watching television all afternoon, its my turn now."**

" **Jackie, if you bite me. Then we are going to have a serious problem.", warns Hyde as he tucks the remote under his stomach and away from Jackie. There's no way in hell she is changing the channel, not after Bewitched just came on.**

" **OK, fine.", reasons Jackie but not before she kicks Hyde in his leg. Grinning in victory when Hyde groans in irritation, she makes another failed lunge for the remote.**

**Yelping in pain after Jackie kicks him in the shin, Hyde grabs hold of his injured leg," owwww! Hey, you just kicked me!"**

**Rolling on top of Hyde, Jackie wrestles around with him once more," well, you said that I couldn't bite you. But you didn't say anything about kicking you. Besides, maybe you should have just gave me the remote in the first place!"**

" **over my dead body.", counters Hyde with a growl as he manages to pin Jackie underneath him. Smug that he finally has an advantage over her, Hyde gently holds Jackie's wrists to the ground.**

" **I could arrange that Steven.", confides Jackie with a wild look in her eyes suddenly that's enough to send chills down Hyde's spine to his nether regions.**

**Every muscle in Hyde clamps up as Jackie leans up to give him what he finds to be a scorching hot kiss, leaving him staring at her with a look of pure shock and confusion," whoa, wh-what was that for? ...and could you please do it again?"**

**Snatching the remote from Hyde's hand, Jackie smiles victoriously up at him," ummm, no. But I will take the remote now, if you don't mind?" .....**

_**(Pacey spots them in their compromising position on the couch)**_

" **Jackie? Umm, hey. Am I interrupting something?", coughs Pacey while clearing his throat to get Jackie's attention. Not missing the dazed and far away look in Hyde's eyes, he wonders if something is up between the two of them. Lately Jackie hasn't been around whenever Pacey has tried calling. Has she been spending all her time with Hyde these days? **

" **oh, hi Pacey ...Pacey! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?", stutters Jackie now seemingly unaware she's still trapped underneath Hyde. She wasn't exactly expecting to see Pacey today. Did the two of them have plans to hangout? Jackie didn't remember asking him to come over, its possible they could have plans.**

**Hiding the rose he had behind his back, Pacey glances from Hyde to Jackie," I thought we were hanging out today?"**

**Shifting in her spot uncomfortably, Jackie bites at her bottom lip awkwardly," we were?"**

" **were?", repeats Pacey with a look of growing disappointment on his face. Is that Jackie's way of canceling on him? Doesn't she remember making plans with him?**

" **are.", corrects Jackie while pushing Hyde off her gently and sitting up. When did the two of them make plans? Searching her mind trying to figure out what their plans were, Jackie grumbles to herself when she comes up empty. Man, she really has to start paying attention.**

**Swiping the remote from Jackie, Hyde changes the television station once more putting Bewitched back on," in that case, I'll be taking this. Have fun now you two crazy love birds."**

**Pinching Hyde on his arm, Jackie whacks him on his chest," you could have at least asked for it. I am so watching television when I get back home Steven J. Hyde."**

" **oh, you mean like you did? Guess we'll see about that, won't we Burkhart?", reminds Hyde as he points toward his now bruised shin. He really has to stay on his guard around her. From the shins down he's like a freaking P.O.W. these days. Not only that, Jackie kicks really hard.**

" **not my fault that your a remote hog. Ever heard of sharing Steven?", defends Jackie before sticking her tongue out at Hyde. Chuckling when he returns the gesture, she can't help but smile. Living with Hyde isn't always fun, but Jackie wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Laying back on the couch, Hyde places a pillow behind his head," I'm not about to sit through a third episode of 'the price is right'...I hate that show. The old lady can never reach the wheel and Bob Barker annoys me."**

**Clearing his throat, Pacey side steps in front of Jackie to attract her attention," you ready to go?"**

" **yeah, sure. Come on Pace.", says Jackie with a nod as she whacks Hyde in the head with a pillow when she walks by. It might have been childish, but he definitely deserved it. Lately Steven has been more of a pain than usual, Jackie can't figure out why.**

" **oh, yeah that's real mature Burkhart!", calls Hyde as he tosses the pillow down by his feet. Staring after Jackie as she leaves, he lets out a low grumble. How does that jerk ruin every moment the two of them are about to have? ...**

_**(at the pizzeria)**_

" **so, are you and that Hyde guy a thing or something?", questions Pacey trying to sound as casual as he possibly can. Truth is, right now he's nervous as ever.**

" **what, me and Steven? No, why?", inquires Jackie with arched up eye brows at this odd ball of a question.**

**With a simple shrug of his shoulders, Pacey sits in a nearby booth across from Jackie," no reason really, I just thought that maybe you were since you kissed him and all."**

**Giving a quick shake of her head, Jackie chuckles at the reminder," oh, that's just something that I do when I want to get something from him. Its funny because it distracts Steven every time, it got me the remote control until you showed up."**

" **I bet that it works well.", jokes Pacey trying his best to get images of Jackie and Hyde kissing from his head and fast. The last he wants stuck in his mind, is the sight of those two kissing.**

" **it always takes him by surprise, which definitely makes it easier for me to snag the remote from him.", confides Jackie with a smile spread wide across her face by now.**

**Picking up a slice of pizza, Pacey takes a bite from it," are you going steady with anyone?"**

**Stirring up her soda, Jackie takes a long gulp of her drink," what do you mean, going steady Pacey?"**

" **well, I mean are you seeing anyone currently?", pries Pacey eagerly while he mentally holds his breath for Jackie's answer. Silently hoping that she'll say no, he glances in her direction patiently.**

" **yeah, I'm seeing you right now. Where have you been?", asks Jackie in an obviously confused manner, not quite understanding what Pacey is hinting at fully.**

**Shaking his head in pure and utter amusement, Pacey holds back his laughter," no, are you dating anyone?"**

**Nodding in realization, Jackie stares down at her plate quietly," oh, ummm...no."**

" **really? Your not?", questions Pacey with a sudden relief settling over him.**

" **nope. Steven told me some stuff about boys that I'm not ready to think about or deal with.", acknowledges Jackie with a partly disgusted frown as she wrinkles her nose. Steven gave her a stern talking to about boys and their expectations. Needless to say, the thought of dating has Jackie more than frightened and uneasy.**

" **is that so? And just what kind of stuff would that be exactly Jackie?", inquires Pacey now highly interested in just what exactly this Hyde character has filled Jackie's head up with about boys. **

" **just that boys have certain expectations from a girl when it comes to dating.", answers Jackie in a knowing way as she remembers Hyde's advice.**

" **really? Well, what kind of expectations might those be?", pries Pacey in a very interested manner while he tries not to look amused. He can't help but wonder what this guy Hyde has been filling Jackie's head up with.**

**Slowly starting to squirm under Pacey's gaze, Jackie chews at her bottom lip nervously," just how guys are eventually going to want to make out and other stuff."**

**With a small nod of understanding, Pacey purses his lips together in thought," I see, and that is what 'Steven' told you?"**

" **well, yeah. Along with a bunch of other stuff.", acknowledges Jackie as she picks at the hem of her shirt. Unsure she wants to have this conversation anymore, Jackie shifts around in her seat. Hyde's talk with her a few days ago still fresh in her mind, Jackie finds herself unable to shake the sense of uneasiness that's come upon her.**

" **ok, well like what?", ponders Pacey with raised eye brows as he anxiously awaits Jackie's response. Standing from his seat, he steps aside and waits for Jackie to do the same. _'What kind of nonsense did Jackie's friend tell her about guys and their expectations?_', wonders Pacey to himself as they leave the pizza parlor.**

**Shifting from one foot to another, Jackie glances at her feet," well, when a guy pays attention to a girl or gives her compliments there's a chance he only wants to fool around with her."**

**Taking a small step toward Jackie, Pacey gives her a look of utter disappointment," and you actually believe that?"**

" **of course, Steven wouldn't lie to me. He's my best friend, I have known him since I was in kinder garden.", confirms Jackie all the while looking Pacey straight in the eye as she says this.**

" **Jackie, come on. Its so obvious that he only said that to scare you out of dating!", argues Pacey while raising his voice a little bit more then he originally intended.**

**Stumbling back at the sound of Pacey's raised voice, Jackie gasps as she nearly trips," really, so then you weren't hoping that we would kiss or maybe even fool around a bit?"**

**With yet another step forward, Pacey reaches to grasp Jackie's hand between his," what? no...well kind of."**

" **I see.", says Jackie as her features turn Zen and she instantly drops Pacey's hand.**

" **no, wait! I know what that sounded like, but I didn't mean it in that way Jackie!", pleads Pacey desperately taking a step after Jackie's departing form.**

**Glancing back over her shoulder at Pacey, Jackie shakes her head in disbelief but most of all disappointment," I'm going to get going, I should probably head home now. Its almost four o'clock and it will be dark in another hour or so."**

**Catching a hold of Jackie's wrists, Pacey pulls her back toward him completely," no, wait. The least that you could do is give me a chance to explain myself."**

" **there's not really all that much explaining to do Pace, I already get it. Its cool, really.", confides Jackie before loosening herself from Pacey's gentle grip on her wrists.**

" **no its not! Look, Jackie. I'm not that kind of a guy. Its just that I...well I...I...", starts Pacey unable to finish what he was saying do to lack of words so he decides to just show Jackie instead.**

**Taken by surprise when Pacey pulls her in for an unexpected kiss, Jackie gasps as her eyes widen in absolute horror," Pacey.....I have to go."**

" **Jackie, wait! Come on, don't go please? I'm sorry. .....dammit!", growls Pacey in frustration knowing better then to follow her especially if she's heading home. .....**

_**(Pacey's thoughts)**_

**what the hell was I thinking? Why in the world did I kiss Jackie? Far as she's concerned now, I just proved Hyde right! Dammit! I'm such an idiot. What if Jackie never speaks to me again after this? Its not like I could just go over to her house and apologize, not with Hyde living there. With my luck, he'll be the one who would answer the door! Last thing I need is to explain to my parents where I got a fat lip and a black eye from. ...._(End Pacey's thoughts)_**

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**god I am such a moron! I should have just listened to Steven. He was right the entire time, Pacey does like me. What am I supposed to do now? I don't feel that way about him, or at least I don't think that I do. Right now, its safe to say that I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. How could I be so stupid? Steven told me how many times that Pacey had a thing for me? Why did I brush him off every time? I should have known better, I should have believed him. Ugh, I can just imagine the smug look that's going to be on Steven's face when he finally gets to say 'I told you so.' Maybe I shouldn't even mention anything to him. Its not as though Steven needs to know about this, its none of his business. He's not stupid though, Steven is going to know somethings wrong the moment I walk in the front door. Why wouldn't he? Steven has always had this way of being able to tell when something is bothering me. I love and hate this about him. The last thing I want to do is discuss this afternoon with anyone, especially Steven. Why did Pacey have to be such a dumb ass? Why did he have to kiss me? ...._.(End Jackie's thoughts)_**

_**(back at Jackie's place a short time later)**_

" **so, how was hanging out with Pacey?", questions Hyde when Jackie suddenly appears through the front door. Glancing down at his watch, Hyde smirks to himself. Not even two hours and Jackie's home already? That has to be a good sign, right?**

" **whatever.", mutters Jackie between pants, having just ran as fast as her legs would carry her all the way home. She's not in the mood to deal with Hyde now. Pausing long enough to catch her breath, Jackie stalks off in the direction of her room.**

**Staring at the bedroom door Jackie just slammed shut, with a heavy sigh Hyde follows her to their room," is there something that you might want to talk about?"**

**Kicking out of her socks and shoes, Jackie throws back the covers of her bed," not with you."**

" **why? What did I do now Jacks?", asks Hyde now clearly offended by Jackie's attitude towards him. What is her problem? From what Hyde can tell, he hasn't done anything wrong. Sometimes he will never understand Jackie, her mood swings have been getting on his nerves lately.**

" **nothing, I just don't want to talk about it Steven. I'm tired.", clarifies Jackie dismissively while she pulls the covers over her head. Wishing Hyde would just go away, she closes her eyes tightly and wills herself to sleep.**

**Climbing under the covers with Jackie in their makeshift tent, Hyde's ears perk up with interest,"ah ha, then there is something that you need to talk about?"**

**With an irritated roll of her eyes, Jackie turns her back toward Hyde," good night Steven."**

" **Good night? Jacks, its not even five o'clock yet. There's no way your going to sleep this early. We haven't even ate dinner yet. Did something happen while you were out?" asks Hyde now with concern evident in his voice. Why won't Jackie just talk with him? Its obvious something happened and that its bothering her.**

" **Steven, can't you for once just leave things alone? When I said that I didn't want to talk, I meant exactly that. I'll get up when dinner is ready, alright? For now, just go away!", grumbles Jackie in a grouchy tone as her eyes start to droop shut. She doesn't want to give Hyde an attitude, he just won't leave her be though. Jackie's frustrated, confused and tired; she doesn't need Hyde pestering her about things.**

**Bringing Jackie's body against his own, Hyde leans over her with a light nudge," not until you tell me what is the matter with you all the sudden, because when you left you were fine."**

**Nudging her face into Hyde's side, Jackie swipes some fallen tears from her eyes before looking up at him with tired puffy eyes," I just want to go to bed for a bit, Steven. Is that asking much?"**

"**.....alright, fine Jackie.", reasons Hyde after debating whether or not to argue whatever is bothering Jackie out of her. The way he sees it, she's going to have to talk sooner or later. Hyde can wait until she's ready to spill the beans about whats going on.**

" **really? That's it? Your not going to fight with me about this anymore?", inquires Jackie with a curious look in her eyes. This worries her a bit, its not like Hyde to give up so easily. There has to be some kind of a catch. The question is, what?**

" **nope.", dead pans Hyde with a light kiss on Jackie's forehead.**

" **ok.....", says Jackie slowly still not quite buying into it.**

" **yeah, we'll just talk about it later on Jackie. Why don't you just close your pretty little eyes and go to sleep.", advises Hyde with a grin that's spreading wider by the second.**

" **how did I know that you would say that?", mutters Jackie in an amused tone as she snuggles even closer to Hyde, she had a feeling he wouldn't drop things that easily. Why would he? Closing her eyes once more, Jackie groans inwardly to herself as she dreads the inevitable conversation she'll eventually have with Hyde ......**


	10. Spill the Beans, awkward Silence

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie as of yet but that could change, I'm still rewriting this alright? But he is my own original created character and will show up in in one of the later chapters, not sure which. This story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progresses from there. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**ATTENION READERS: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE 3 YEARS AGO. I reread it recently and noticed a bunch or grammar errors and want to fix them. I also realized there is SO MUCH MORE that I could add to this story. I am going to rewrite every chapter one by one SO BARE WITH ME ON THIS. Some will have a lot of noticeable differences and others will only have a few. This being said, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**_

_**Chapter #10**_

**(continued from last chapter; the next morning)**

" **you ready to tell me what happened last night?", questions Hyde as he emerges from their bed room in just a pair of sweat pants.**

" **could I at least have something for breakfast before you start in on me Steven?", grumbles Jackie pausing from her search for food to stare at Hyde.**

**Pouring Jackie and himself a bowl of cereal, Hyde sets one in front of her," there, breakfast is served Jacks."**

**Poking at her cereal bowl, Jackie shoves it away from her," cereal? I was thinking pan cakes or waffles, so come on Steven. Make it happen."**

" **yeaaah, thats not going to happen Jackie. You can quit stalling.", orders Hyde with a look of growing irritation.**

" **boy, someone sure is grouchy this morning.", mumbles Jackie to herself quietly.**

**Finishing the last of his breakfast, Hyde places his bowl into the sink," Jackie."**

**Sighing to herself in defeat, Jackie stares down at her lap. Doing her best to avoid eye contact with Hyde, she reluctantly admits," Pacey made a move on me."**

" **he made a move on you?", repeats Hyde in confusion, not quite getting what Jackie is saying.**

" **he kissed me last night.", enlightens Jackie slightly irritated that she had to spell it out for Hyde.**

**Curling up a fist at the mere thought, Hyde pushes out from his seat," I'll wring his neck."**

**Grabbing a hold of Hyde's arm, Jackie yanks him toward her," don't! ...it wasn't like that Steven."**

" **it wasn't, so then you wanted him to kiss you?", counters Hyde before folding his arms across his chest.**

" **what? No! He had been hinting all night about the two of us going steady, thats all. And when I confronted him about it, he couldn't admit to how he felt so instead he just kissed me.", explains Jackie with her eyes darting anywhere to avoid seeing the pained look that was now surely to be plastered all over Hyde's face.**

**Looking down at Jackie's hand clamped around his bicep, Hyde stares down at her with hurt visible all over his features now," so, what? Are you dating him now? Is that it?"**

**With a quick shake of her head, Jackie loosens her grip on Hyde," Steven, I'm not even twelve yet. I don't want to be bothered with boys and their horny little needs just yet."**

" **fair enough, so then what am I supposed to do about this Jacks?", questions Hyde as he stares down at Jackie quietly for an answer.**

"**....watch a movie with me?", suggests Jackie as she attaches herself to Hyde's side.**

**Noticing the silent plead in Jackie's eyes, Hyde reluctantly nods his agreement," I could do that."**

**With relief visible in her eyes, Jackie relaxes as she settles back against Hyde gratefully," thanks Steven."**

"**...Jackie, would you....would you date Pacey in a few years? You know, if he asked you out again?", asks Hyde quietly after about ten minutes of comfortable silence.**

" **I don't know Steven, probably not. He's too good of a friend to chance it.", admits Jackie before laying her head back onto Hyde's shoulder.**

" **what about me?", ponders Hyde a short while later as he looks down at Jackie for any kind of a reaction to his question, quickly becoming disappointed at what he finds.**

" **Steven...", starts Jackie in a hesitant manner, quickly becoming uncomfortable at what Hyde is hinting at.**

" **right, that was a stupid question I suppose.", offers Hyde in apology as he nestles his face into Jackie's neck while silently wondering what it would be like just to feel his lips against hers once more, knowing that it will probably never happen again though with a depressed sigh. ... --**

**Authors Side Note: sorry that i haven't updated this or my other stories lately. i haven't forgotten about them, its just been a busy last couple months. holidays are hectic and my new career as a school bus driver has presented lots of work and earlier than usual bedtimes :) hope everyone had a great new year. i re-read the chapters i updated already and realized i still made a couple grammars errors, sorry about that. its kinda irritating, i know, especially to me because i could of sworn i proof read every updated chapter at least 2 or 3 times. i'm not perfect though, no one is. either way, hope everyone enjoys this update. if you notice grammar or any other errors i may have missed, by all means please point them out from now on and i'll fix them when i get the chance :)  
**


	11. When things Become awkward

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character and will show up in chapter 2. this story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progress from there by skipping two or three years ahead. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

**Chapter #6**

**(one year later; eight grade)**

" **why is it that you are always in the room when i have to get dressed?" ponders Jackie with an annoyed look on her face as she enters her bed room only to find Hyde relaxing on his bed.**

"**I enjoy the sight of you in noting but a small towel that can only cover up so much." responds Hyde without even a moments thought.**

**Glaring over at Hyde in irritation, Jackie pulls an over sized t-shirt over her head," you know. You don't ever see me in the room when your dressing."**

**looking up from his magazine, Hyde sits up right at the sight of Jackie's legs," yeah, well if you ever want to. Just feel free, i won't kick you out while i dress."**

" **your a pig sometimes Steven" observes Jackie in a very much disgusted tone.**

" **I'm a guy. Your hott. Get used to it." advices Hyde with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.**

**Combing out her hair, Jackie sits beside Hyde on his bed," you need to get yourself a girlfriend Steven Thats what you need."**

**draping a lazy arm behind Jackie, Hyde smiles as she scoots into his embrace," now why would i want to go and get me one of those?"**

" **so then that way you can stop drooling over me for once." points out Jackie with a chuckle and a smirk.**

" **whoa, that it false! I do not drool over you!" argues Hyde while he gives Jackie a playful shove.**

**Looking up at Hyde with a knowing grin, Jackie pokes at his chest teasingly," you know, you think that i don't see you staring at me. But i do Steven, i do."**

**putting on his most Zen expression now, Hyde gives a small grunt," what can i say? You have nice legs Jackie"**

" **Steven!" yells Jackie in a sickened voice as she slaps his arm.**

" **Jackie, why are you hitting me? Thats supposed to be a compliment!" complains Hyde with a groan before he rubs his arm.**

**Turning her back towards Hyde, Jackie moves to the far end of the bed," i seriously need to have my own room again."**

**moving to scoop Jackie up in his arms, Hyde whispers into her ear," i hear the couch is available you know."**

" **this was my room first you know! If anyone should take the couch, it should be you Steven Hyde!" reminds Jackie with a scowl on her face.**

" **oooh, but i like it in here with you better." mumbles Hyde as he wrapped Jackie in his arms tightly with a kiss to the forehead.**

" **your a royal pain in my ass sometimes, you know that?" mutters Jackie as she turns her head to look up at Hyde sleepily.**

" **oh, and you think that you aren't?" challenges Hyde as he laughs in return.**

" **whatever...good night Steven" whispers Jackie quietly as she slowly begins to fall asleep in Hyde's arms. ...**

**(early the following morning)**

" **hey, Steven?" says Jackie in a low voice while gently tugging on Hyde's shirt sleeve.**

" **what?" grumbles Hyde not even fully awake at the time.**

**Curling up against Hyde, Jackie nudges her face against his slight stubbly cheek," why don't you have a girlfriend?"**

**glancing down at Jackie, Hyde rests his chin on her forehead," i don't know, their just too much of a hassal i guess. I don't want that kind of committed responsibility yet."**

" **well, yeah. Ok, but their also very useful too you know. You'll have someone that you can talk to, go out or stay in with and do a whole entire bunch of other stuff with too." acknowledges Jackie as she stretches her body out tiredly against Hyde's**

" **really? Like what kind of other stuff are we talking about here?" grumbles Hyde with a sudden interest now fully on Jackie**

**Playing with the hem of Hyde's shirt, Jackie squirms around until she fits perfectly against him," you know, all that other stuff a couple would normally do together Steven"**

**lowering his mouth to Jackie's ear, Hyde whispers into it quietly," you mean like kissing and laying in each others arms all night?"**

" **among other things." confirms Jackie as a sudden shiver run through Jackie's spine.**

" **hmmm, you know. Maybe that doesn't sound too bad after all Jacks." confides Hyde in a low growl before attaching his mouth to Jackie's ear lobe.**

**Shuddering inwardly as Hyde nips at a spot that is just under her ear lobe now, Jackie jumps out of bed with a start," i think that I'm going to get some breakfast right now, I'm getting a little hungry all of a sudden."**

**watching after Jackie's departing form, Hyde groans in pain as he yanks the covers over his lap," yeah, well you know that just super Jackie" ...**

**(that afternoon)**

" **hey." greet Hyde after climbing on to the roof.**

" **hey Steven..how did you know that i would be up here?" asks Jackie curiously while silently cursing that he had found her one and only secret get away spot.**

**Cautiously walking over to where Jackie is on the roof, Hyde sits down next to her," well, it was hard to find. But the window being open like it was sure did help."**

**laying out in her spot, Jackie stares up at the afternoon sun," did you want something specific?"**

" **not really." confesses Hyde as he looks down at Jackie quietly.**

" **i see." says Jackie with a nod as she goes to leave.**

**Grasping Jackie's wrist when she stands up, Hyde gives her an odd look, where are you going now?"**

**glancing back at Hyde, with a shiver Jackie zips up hr coat tightly," inside, it getting pretty cold out here,"**

" **oh really, so then it has nothing to do with my coming up here?" inquires Hyde not believing Jackie's claim one bit.**

"**...no." lies Jackie lamely as she now keep her eyes cast downward.**

**Wrapping his arms securely around Jackie's waist, Hyde buries his face into the crook of her neck," " you hesitated Jacks, why is that?"**

**pushing Hyde away from her lightly, Jackie loops up at him briefly," I'm going to go back inside now Steven"**

" **Jackie, wait. Did i do something wrong?" questions Hyde with a rejected look in his eyes as he tries to hide it.**

" **no, why?" asks Jackie with raised eyes brows all the while.**

" **ok, well then why does it feel like you have been avoiding me ever since this morning?" pries Hyde trying unsuccessfully to mask the hurt in his voice.**

" **I'm not avoiding you Steven I just...i just need to sort some things out, thats all." assures Jackie before taking off from the roof and heading inside to leave Hyde alone on the roof with his thoughts. ...**

**(that evening)**

" **hey, so can i come in? Or are you going to run off on me again?" says Hyde a lot more rudely then he had originally intended for it to sound.**

**  
" I'm not going to run anywhere Steven" confides Jackie as she puts down the book that she had just been reading.**

**Peeling off his shirt, Hyde kicks out of his pants until he's only in his boxers," really? Well, thats a definite first all day."**

**climbing into her bed, Jackie pulls the covers back down over her," Steven, you caught me off guard earlier. I wasn't expecting that, let alone from you of all people."**

"**...why aren't you sleeping with me?" inquires Hyde as he chooses to ignore everything that Jackie had just said.**

" **excuse me?" asks Jackie now completely confused by Hyde's out burst.**

**With a shake of his head, Hyde stares over at Jackie," you usually sleep in my bed with me Jackie So why aren't you tonight?"**

**rubbing at her eyes tiredly, Jackie attempts to hold back a yawn but to no avail winds up yawning anyway," yeah, i know that i do Steven Which is exactly why i thought that you might want it to yourself, you know for once."**

" **but i don't Jackie." insists Hyde while getting up to tug at Jackie's arm persistently**

" **ok, ok!" caves Jackie in defeat as she crawls into Hyde's bed with him.**

**Letting out a heavy sigh as Jackie lays on the far end of his bed, Hyde runs a hand through his hair," ok, thats it. We need to talk and i mean now Jackie"**

**settling into her spot, Jackie closes her eyes," noooo, not now! Steven can't it wait until morning?"**

" **no, it can't wait until morning Jackie Now i said that we need to talk, and when i said now i meant now." demands Hyde in a stricter tone then needed to command Jackie's attention.**

" **ok...well, what about then Steven?" questions Jackie with her eyes now fully on Steven**

" **don't try and play it coy with me Jackie Burkhart, you know damn well what I'm talking about!" yells Hyde in a slightly raised voice as grab lifts Jackie's chin gently so that she'll have to look him in his eyes finally. ...--**


	12. Heightened Tempers and Crazy hormones

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character and will show up in chapter 2. this story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progress from there by skipping two or three years ahead. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**(cont'd from last chapter)**_

**Chapter #7**

**..." fine, so maybe i do. But did it ever occur to you that maybe i just don't want to talk about it?" snaps Jackie in response as her own voice rises.**

" **well, you may not want to. But your damn well going to Jackie" growls Hyde while his irritation slowly grows to boiling point.**

**Rolling out of bed, Jackie steps into her slippers," thats what you think."**

**sitting up right in bed, Hyde watches Jackie pull on her robe," where do you think your going?"**

" **to sleep in my mom's room since she's away on business." answers Jackie as she heads out the bed room door.**

" **why?" asks Hyde before getting up to chase after her.**

**Whirling around on Hyde, Jackie glares up at him through tired and now angry eyes," because your acting like a jerk, and i don't share rooms or beds let alone with jerks!"**

**following in pursuit to the living room, Hyde touches Jackie's arm," just tell me what i did Jacks?"**

" **were you trying to make a move on me this morning?" questions Jackie out of no where suddenly as she stares up at Hyde waiting impatiently for an answer.**

" **well, yeah. But only because i thought that you wanted me to." answers Hyde honestly as he looks Jackie straight in the eye.**

**Turning to violently pace around the couch, Jackie shakes her head in confusion," why the hell would you think that?"**

**watching silently as Jackie works herself into a fret, Hyde steps in front of her," Jackie.."**

" **oooh, don't you get all 'Jackie' with me Steven Hyde! With the mood I'm in, i will tare you a new one!" lashes Jackie as she slaps Hyde's hand away from her.**

" **Jackie, come on. It was a mistake! I thought that you were throwing hints that you wanted to be my girlfriend, with all that talk you were doing on them." defends Hyde as he tries to comfort Jackie once more but yet again fails miserably.**

**Shoving Hyde on to the couch, Jackie settles down next to him with a sigh," Steven, why in the world would i want to be your girlfriend?"**

**frowning to himself at this, Hyde heads back into the bedroom," oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that i was that disgusting to you Jackie, just forget it then. Whatever."**

" **Steven.." calls Jackie after silently cursing herself for upsetting Hyde**

" **whatever!" yells Hyde as he climbs back into his bed and get ready to go to sleep.**

**Walking up behind Hyde slowly, Jackie touches his back softly," Steven, i didn't mean for it to come out that way."**

**turning to face Jackie, Hyde stares up at her with a cold look in his eyes," really. Then, tell me. In what way did you want it to come out exactly Jackie?"**

" **in that...well you don't want me as your girlfriend." explains Jackie quietly as her eyes fall downward.**

" **what are you talking about? Yes i do, Jackie your freakin' beautiful." counters Hyde as he takes a small step toward her, but not before Jackie backs away.**

**Shaking her head in response, Jackie turns and walks away from Hyde once more," no I'm not. I'm nothing...I'm worthless."**

**catching Jackie in his strong arms, Hyde presses his forehead against hers," you are not Jacks, your special and we both know it."**

" **Steven, your fifteen. And I'm thirteen. You want a girl thats going to be your age, not mine." points out Jackie in a knowing tone as she tries to push away from Hyde but he just won't let her go.**

" **how do you know what i want Jackie?" questions Hyde while holding Jackie firmly in his arms as he stares down into her hypnotizing blue/green eyes.**

**Glancing down at the ground in shame, Jackie make an attempt to push at Hyde's chest gently," Steven.."**

**finally letting go of Jackie with more than a little reluctance, Hyde gives a mere nod," fair enough."**

"**...I'm going to just go to sleep." mutters Jackie in a low voice unable to meet Hyde's prying eyes.**

" **thats cool." says Hyde in a grunt before masking the pain on his face as Jackie glances back at him.**

" **good night Steven" whispers Jackie in a sad tone as she climbs under the covers of her own bed and sleeps alone.**

" **whatever." mumbles Hyde while he stares at Jackie's back side, wanting nothing more then to climb in bed next to her and cradle her delicate body in his arms while he sleeps. He quickly decides against it knowing Jackie would never approve of it, not anymore. ...**

**(four months later; summer time starts)**

" **hey Steven, what are you watching?" asks Jackie as she emerges from their room in a mere tank top and shorts.**

" **the price is right." says Hyde in response, not evening bothering to look away from the television.**

**Snatching a bowl of chips from Hyde, Jackie snacks on them quietly," ugh, this show is so boring!"**

**raising a protestant eye brow, Hyde shrugs his agreement," i know...and why the hell is it always so damn hot? Its Wisconsin for god sakes!"**

" **god, this summer totally blows. There's never anything to do!" complains Jackie with an aggravated groan to empathize her point at hand.**

" **i hear that." grunts Hyde as he snatches back the bowl of chips Jackie stole from his lap.**

**Biting at her bottom lip, after only a moments thought, Jackie leans over out of no where to kiss Hyde,"...hmmm."**

**reaching up to caress Jackie's cheek, Hyde looks down at her with a dazed expression of want as she slowly pulls away," wow."**

" **i know." agrees Jackie while trying to shake off the sudden dizzy feeling thats come over her with no such luck.**

" **did you feel anything?" ponders Hyde after secretly touching his lips that now burn from the sensation of hers on his.**

**Shifting around in her seat, Jackie licks at her own lips," i don't know...well, did you?"**

**placing a hand to his lips once more, Hyde contemplates whether to tell the truth or just lie," umm, no...well...no."**

" **should we trying it again?" for, you know...just in case?" asks Jackie as she looks up at Hyde for a response.**

" **you know what, yeah. That may actually be a good idea." acknowledges Hyde with a quick nod of his head.**

**Turning her head sideways, Jackie closes the gap between her and Hyde once more,"...what about that one? Was it better Steven?"**

**laying down with Jackie, Hyde allows her tongue to search his mouth with a muffled reply," way better."**

" **yeah?" says Jackie between kisses as a smile lights up her face.**

" **definitely Jacks." assures Hyde all the while nipping at Jackie's lower lip.**

**Shuddering involuntarily as Hyde's hand inches up her shirt, Jackie pushes at his chest softly," lets not get ahead of ourselves now Steven"**

**smirking down at Jackie with a goofy look on his face, Hyde plants kisses down her neck," sorry, i guess i just got carried away. You do that to me sometimes Jacks."**

" **shut up and kiss me Steven" orders Jackie in an more aggressive manner than usual.**

" **no use trying to argue with that demand." teases Hyde with a grin widely spread across his mouth as his lips lock onto Jackie's for what seems like forever. ...**

**(a half hour later)**

" **Jackie, honey. Pacey is here to see...oh my god!" gasps Mrs Burkhart at the sight of the two laying on the couch and locking lips like their lives had depended on it.**

" **what the hell!" yells Pacey as he also spots the two caught red handed in a full on make out session practically.**

**Freezing up at the sight of her mother, Jackie screams in horror," holy crap! Mom!"**

**jumping off of Jackie as fast as you can, Hyde frantically makes a swipe at his lips," um, no! Its not what you think."**

" **really, then whats going on in my living room while I'm not home?" inquires Mrs Burkhart while folding her arms firmly across her chest.**

" **well, about that. You see, what had happened was..." starts Jackie with a stutter unable to come up with a good enough excuse to save her own tail.**

**Immediately taking the initiative, Hyde quickly interrupts," you see, Jackie is my girlfriend. And we were just making out to pass the time, nothing else happened though.**

**Staring across at Hyde at an apparent loss of words, Jackie's jaw drops at his admission," I'm your girlfriend Steven?"**

" **well...i mean, i want you to be." corrects Hyde as his cheeks quickly start to glow a bright color of red.**

" **oooh, Steven!" gushes Jackie as she hugs him tightly as an all too obvious yes.**

" **well, now thats great and everything. But, Steven Honey, lower your tent." advises Mrs Burkhart at notices of a bulge in his shorts with a laugh.**

" **what tent? ...oh, right. That one...sorry." mumbles Hyde as his face now turns even redder than it already was, as if that were even possible. ...--**


	13. I'm your Girlfriend? He'll only Hurt you

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character and will show up in chapter 2. this story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progress from there by skipping two or three years ahead. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

**Chapter #8**

**(half hour later)**

" **hey, Steven Call me your girlfriend again." gushes Jackie in her usual giddy tone she tends to get when she is excited over something.**

" **why?" asks Hyde as he watches Jackie squirm around in his lap to face him.**

**Placing a hand onto Hyde's chest, Jackie stares up at him with a sparkle in her eyes," just say it, come on. Please?"**

**rolling his eyes at Jackie's persistent nature, Hyde pulls her against him once more," fine, your my girlfriend, there. Are you happy now Jacks?"**

"**...Jackie, what the hell?" yells Pacey quickly interrupting the two as they lean in to kiss.**

" **what? What did i do Pacey?" questions Jackie in alarm as she pulls back from her and Hyde's now missed lip lock.**

**Regarding Hyde now with jealous envy, Pacey angrily tosses the flowers that he had gotten for Jackie to the ground," i was going to ask you to be MY girlfriend, thats the only reason that i came over here in the first place. I mean, aside to give you this if you accepted."**

**Jackie's eyes widen with delight as she opens the tiny box that Pacey just gave her with a gasp, she lets out an excited shriek of joy," its a sapphire ring! I love it Pacey!"**

" **Jackie!" growls Hyde in response as he folds his arms across his chest at the gift exchange.**

"**...but, i can't keep it. I already promised myself to Steven and only him." finishes Jackie after she's done admiring the ring while carefully placing it back into its case.**

**Closing the box in disappointment, Pacey shaves it back into his pocket," since when?"**

**settling back into Hyde's arms, Jackie plays around with his hand," since I'm his girl now. I'm going to marry Steven someday, and we'll have a nice house with two or three kids. Two girls and a boy hopefully."**

" **whoa, ok now. Lets not get ahead of ourselves now Jackie, we haven't even had sex yet for god sake. And your over here talking about marriage and having babies?" asks Hyde after swallowing the growing lump thats begun to form in his throat.**

" **thats right, we haven't. And its going to stay that way for a long time Steven" enlightens Jackie with an informative nod and patting of the arm.**

**Groaning at the mere thought, Hyde can feel his hidden erection start to ache at the wake of this much dreaded news," well, isn't that just ducky? How long of a waiting are we talking about here Jackie?"**

**nudging her hip into Hyde's midsection playfully, Jackie leans up to kiss his cheek sweetly," only until i graduate from high school."**

" **only until you graduate high school! Jackie, thats not another five years away!" complains Hyde in a gruff voice as he looks down at Jackie with a sigh.**

" **i know how long it is Steven Hyde, keep it up. And I'll go to college smart ass." warns Jackie in a stern but joking manner.**

" **alright, fine! Now, if you will excuse me, i have to go and pour a bag of ice down my shorts. And then, I'm going to go and take a cold shower." grumbles Hyde in defeat before he disappears into the kitchen for some ice to place down his shorts. ...**

**(five minutes of silence pass)**

" **he is never going to wait that long, you know." advices Pacey while he finally breaks the awkward silence Hyde had just left them in.**

" **for what?" asks Jackie still distracted from Hyde's quick exit just a few minutes earlier.**

**Shaking his head at Jackie's still quite naive nature, Pacey decides how to explain himself clearly so that she will understand," for sex, he is not going to wait for you for the next five years Jackie"**

**taking a long gulp from her soda, Jackie sets the empty can down on the coffee table," how the hell would you know Pace?"**

" **Jackie, you said it yourself. Guys all want the same thing, and that is sex. And I'm telling you right now, if he doesn't get it from you. Then he'll just find a bimbo who will put out for him instead." confides Pacey in a knowing tone as if he's so sure of himself about this.**

" **no, not Steven He is different, he would never push the subject. He knows how quickly i get uncomfortable about things like that, if i asked him to wait he would. There is not even a doubt in my mind about that." assures Jackie with boasting confidence that she's right and Pacey is dead wrong about his assumption of Hyde**

" **wow, you know. I used to think that it was cute how clueless you are, but now its just funny. Hyde is only going to wind up hurting you, i can tell you that right now. And then I'll be the first one to say, that i told you so Jackie" says Pacey matter of factly with a shake of his head once more.**

" **i see, well if thats the case. Then i guess that, maybe you were never really my friend in the first place Pacey" responds Jackie in a cold and dismissive manner before taking off for her bed room and leaving Pacey alone. ...**

**(an hour goes by)**

" **why are you so glum?" greets Hyde as he walks into their room without a shirt on because he hasn't found a clean one just yet.**

" **I'm not." mutters Jackie in her attempt lie as she hopes Hyde will buy it and get off her case.**

**Studying Jackie's face for a while, Hyde frowns to himself when he realizing Jackie is telling a fib," your lying to me Jackie"**

**moving to rummage through her closet, Jackie picks out her pajamas," I'm going to go and take a shower."**

" **whoa, i don't think so. Not until you tell me what is going on." pries Hyde as he quickly blocks Jackie's path from the doorway.**

" **Steven, I'm fine. So you can drop it already!" screams Jackie before shoving past Hyde and towards the bathroom in irritation.**

**Watching Jackie storm off, Hyde stalks out of the room after her," don't you go and get snappy with me Jackie!"**

**slamming the bathroom door in Hyde's face, Jackie locks it and turns on the shower," well, then maybe you should just leave me alone Steven!"**

" **fine, maybe i will Jacks!" hollers Hyde from behind the closed door as he now boils with pent up anger.**

" **well its a about time!" yells Jackie before she steps into the hot shower she made for herself with a loud huff. ...**

**(a short time later)**

" **Jackie, honey. Is there something wrong with you and Steven?" question with Mrs Burkhart with genuine concern as her daughter emerges from the bathroom.**

" **no mom, we just had a stupid argument. Thats all, its no big deal." confesses Jackie while combing out her wet hair, not really wanting to have this conversation one bit.**

**Fixing Jackie a bowl of ice cream, Mrs Burkhart slides it in front of her," is it about what that Pacey boy said to you?"**

**looking up at her mom with surprise, Jackie gives a mere nod while wondering just exactly what she heard and how much," well, yeah kind of. ...partially, i guess."**

" **oh, sweetie. Don't listen to what Pacey said, he was just blowing off some steam. He came over to ask you out, you know." points out Mrs Burkhart as she scoops out her own bowl of ice cream.**

" **yeah, i know. He told me that he did. ...But what if he is right? What if Steven does eventually stray?" inquires Jackie secretly frightened by as much as the mere possibility of it all. **

**Moving to sit near her daughter, Mrs Burkhart pats Jackie's back gently in comfort," oooh, don't you worry. I told Steven, if he ever hurt you. Then he would be out of a home."**

**staring at her mom in horror, Jackie's eyes practically jump out from their sockets with shock," you said what! Mom, you wouldn't!"**

" **oh, relax Jackie That was a joke, you know that i would never kick Steven out. He is like family now. But, i did give him a stern talking to. Don't you worry." confides Mrs Burkhart with a smile before giving Jackie a kiss on her forehead and a hug.**

" **thanks mom." says Jackie in a much more relieved sounding tone then she'd just had moments before.**

" **don't mention it sweetie, now you go on ahead to bed Jackie" advices Mrs Burkhart while scooting her daughter off the couch and to her room. ...**

**(late that evening)**

" **don't worry, i just came to get my pillow and blanket." grumbles Hyde as Jackie stirs from her light sleep and looks up at him groggily.**

" **whoa, whoa. Steven...where are you going?" asks Jackie in mid yawn before placing a hand over her mouth.**

**Grabbing his things, Hyde slowly limps out of the bedroom to go and sleep on the couch," I'm going to sleep out in the living room."**

**climbing out of bed, Jackie follows after Hyde with a rub of her eyes," thats not necessary though Steven"**

" **its not?" ponders Hyde in a purely confused way as he raises both his eye brows.**

" **no, look I'm sorry about earlier. And i...oh my god, Steven! What happened to your face?" gasps Jackie at the sight of a nice sized welt just under his eye.**

**Wincing in immense pain as Jackie hugs him, Hyde lets out a howl," not the sides! Watch it will you!"**

**stepping back to fully examine Hyde, Jackie puts a hand to her mouth in concern at what she sees," Steven, why are you limping? Did you get into a damn fight? ...Who the hell were you fighting with now!"**

" **this is the handy work of one of pacey's friends." mutters Hyde as Jackie pushes him to sit on the couch urgently while she inspects him fully.**

" **Steven, why would one of pacey's friends want to beat you up?" questions Jackie while reaching out to stroke Hyde's cheek ever so softly.**

" **well, it could have something to do with the fact that i beat the crap out of Pacey I suppose." reasons Hyde while quickly brassing himself for the yelling of a lifetime and full contact slap he would surely receive across the face for this.**

" **you did what! Steven, how could you!" snaps Jackie as she drops his hand like it had just burnt her and gives Hyde a look of utter shock and disappointment most of all.**

" **i had a good reason to!" argues Hyde meekly in his own defense while slowly lowering his shielding hands from the slaps that never came. ... --**


	14. The things You do For love

**Chapter #9**

**... " you had a good reason to? What could it possibly be!" explodes jackie while moving dangerously close to Hyde which in turn causes him to stumble back.**

" **well, if you give me a chance. I'll explain it to you." counters Hyde but not before he manages to back himself into a corner.**

**(flash back; Hub)**

" **I'm telling you Adam, he's not right for her!" argues Pacey as he orders another soda for himself after having gulps down his last one.**

" **well, obviously he must be man. Jackie wouldn't be with the guy if he weren't." reasons Adam while munching on a handful of fries.**

**Finishing the last of his drink, Pacey slams his glass down," thats just it though, jackie doesn't now what she wants. That Hyde guy is just some orphaned dirt bag!"**

**walking into the Hub, Hyde over hears pacey's conversation and the mention of his name," really? Well, perhaps you would like to say that to this 'orphaned dirt bags' face?"**

" **well, if it isn't 'Steven'? Yeah, actually i do have something to say to your face Hyde You don't deserve a girl like jackie." enlightens Pacey as he now stands from his seat at a close by booth.**

" **oh, really? And why is that again?" ponders Hyde in amusement now intrigued by pacey's comment.**

**Frowning at the smug look of Hyde's face, Pacey shoves at him now," because, your just white trash scum. And jackie needs a guy who will treat her like royalty, thats why."**

**rolling back his sleeves, Hyde begins to wail on Pacey with all of his pent up anger," i may be just white trash scum, but out of all the years I've known jackie I've treated her like gold. So don't you try to judge me asshole!"**

" **ok, i think thats enough man." points out Adam as he tries to peacefully intervene.**

" **hey, why don't you stay the hell out of this." growls Hyde with not even a glance at Adam as he continues to pound on Pacey**

" **fine, suite yourself. I didn't want to have to do this, but..." yanking Hyde off of Pacey, Adam swiftly knocks Hyde in the jaw and they start to just all out brawl as a crowd begins to gather round. ...**

**(end flash back)**

"**...and then they ganged up on me, so i fought them off until we were kicked out of the Hub." confides Hyde as he finishes the story while once keeping himself on guard in case jackie decides to sneak attack slap him.**

" **oh, Steven.." gushes jackie with concern evident in her eyes as she walks into his arms.**

**Preparing himself for the slapping of a life time, Hyde wince when jackie encloses him in a light hug," wait, so your not mad?"**

**pulling away from Hyde only slightly, jackie looks up at him," why should i be? You were just defending yourself Steven"**

" **wow, and here i thought for sure you would whack me upside the head and call me an idiot." observes Hyde as he wraps jackie in his arms with a kiss.**

" **did you want me to? Because, i could always think of a reason or two to." assures jackie in a serious tone, unfortunately for her the smile on her face contradicts the otherwise harshness in her words.**

**Picking jackie up by her waist, Hyde spins her around," yeah, funny. Your real cute Jackie." ...**

**(Mrs Burkhart walks in from the kitchen)**

" **well, i see that your two have worked things...oh good lord! Steven, what happened to you?" gasps Mrs Burkhart at the sight of a huge welt just underneath Hyde's left eye and his limbing.**

" **lets just say that i had a little run in with Pacey and one of his friends." confides Hyde in an attempt to make a long story short.**

**Mrs. Burkhart's eyes widen with realization, and with a disappointed huff she shakes her head," oh, Steven And hear i thought that you were better then that."**

**lowering his head in shame, Hyde kicks at the couch," sorry if i let you down Mrs Burkhart."**

" **well, you most certainly did. You should just be ashamed of yourself Steven Hyde" exclaims Mrs Burkhart in a scolding tone that makes Hyde lower his head even more.**

" **well, i am now. Trust me." mutters Hyde sheepishly as he keeps his eyes on the ground with a sigh.**

**Stepping in front of Hyde, jackie decides to quickly intervene," mom, it wasn't Steven's fault. Pacey called him an orphaned dirt bag, and white trash scum. He even told Hyde that he didn't deserve me."**

**looking from jackie to Hyde, with an arched eye brow Mrs Burkhart inquires," Steven, is this true?"**

" **well, yeah. But..." starts Hyde before he's successfully cut off by Mrs Burkhart.**

" **well, then no buts. It sounds like Pacey really deserved it, sorry i doubted you honey." apologized Mrs Burkhart with a heart pat on Hyde's back and a smile.**

" **thats cool." dismisses Hyde secretly glad that Mrs Burkhart is no longer disappointed in him. Its strange but over the years he's been living here, she's almost become a sort of mother figure to him.**

" **come on Steven, we should probably ice your eye and clean you up." offers jackie before grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen to retrieve a bag of eye for the nasty welt under his eye. ...**

**(an hour or so later; bathroom)**

" **i still don't see why this is necessary jackie, i know how to clean myself." reminds Hyde with a frown covering his face.**

" **not with bruised ribs, Steven your dirty and need a shave. Your starting to get scruffy and i don't like kissing carpet! Besides, your in your swim trunks. So, it's not like I'll see your little soldier." assures jackie as she turns off the water just as the tubs filled with water.**

**Grumbling in response as jackie pours water over his head, Hyde raises a defiant eye brow," ok, first of all? I'm not shaving, my beard is finally growing in the way i want it to. And second? My 'soldier' is anything but little."**

**crinkling her nose in disgust, jackie squirts shampoo onto Hyde's curly mop," i don't need a visual...and your going to shave that beard Steven"**

" **ummm, no I'm not." protests Hyde while giving jackie an 'i don't think so' kind of look.**

" **Steven! ...You know what? Fine, i just won't kiss you until you do." reasons jackie in an attempt to make Hyde to cave and get her way.**

**Closing his eyes as shampoo bubbles make their way down his face, Hyde merely shrugs his indifference while all too where of Jackie's motives," thats cool."**

**looking over at Hyde with a scowl on her face, jackie 'accidentally' pours some steamy hot water down his back,"...oops, I'm sorry. Was that hot water? My bad, i meant for it to be warm."**

" **ahhh! Damn! ...jackie, what the hell? You did that on purpose!" accuses Hyde in a very angry tone.**

" **Steven, that is just ridiculous. Why on earth would i go and do that?" asks jackie with the most innocent of smiles on her face.**

**Grumbling mostly to himself, Hyde shuts his eyes once more as jackie rinses the shampoo from his hair," because your evil."**

**chuckling in amusement now, jackie washes Hyde's back and chest while making sure to be extra gentle," who, me? ...Please, far from it."**

" **whatever." mumble Hyde with an unhappy look scrawled across his features.**

" **come on, please shave your stubbly beard Steven? Just do it for me?" pleads jackie with a long sigh but not before giving Hyde her mostly saddest pouty face look.**

**Lifting his arms so jackie can scrub underneath them, Hyde shakes his head," no way, its not going to happen Jacks."**

**fixing an angry glare down at Hyde, jackie tosses the wash clothe at him," fine, sleep in your own damn bed tonight then."**

" **why would i want to do that?" jokes Hyde as he picks up the wash clothe and finishes washing himself up with it.**

" **because, if you lay in mine your going to get beat up twice today. Got it?" warns jackie before storming out of the bathroom in a huff. **

**Staring after jackie as she stalk out of the bathroom, Hyde jumps as the door slams shut," what? Noooo! Oh, come on. ...jackie! ...Dammit!" ...**

**(that evening)**

" **can i come in? Or will you throw a shoe at me or something?" question Hyde as he cautiously pokes his head inside the bedroom door.**

" **whatever." mumbles jackie not even bothering to look away from the book on her lap.**

**slowly walking into the room, Hyde ducks as jackie hurls a magazine at him," yeah, cute one Jacks. You know, sometimes you can be a royal brat."**

**flipping a page in the book she's reading, jackie gives a mere laugh in response," oh yeah? Well, at least I'm not a jerk."**

" **i see, so now I'm a jerk? Well, answer me this then. Would a jerk have done this? Just to keep you happy?" ponders Hyde as he now refers to his clean shaven and beardless face which causes jackie to look up with a surprised gasp. ... --**


	15. Sweet gestures And last Stands

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Pacey. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character and will show up in chapter 2. this story is different from my other stories, in the sense that its starts out set with Jackie in kinder garden and Hyde in second and progress from there by skipping two or three years ahead. Once they hit high school though it will all even out, this is an experimental fic. Meaning that i will only continue if a decent amount of you think that i should, now i don't ask for much. To me, if as little as four people review this chapter saying they like it or whatever; thats a sign to continue. Well, i hope you like it and as always please don't forget to R&R. :)**_

_**(continued from previous chapter)**_

**Chapter #10**

**..." oh my god, Steven You actually shaved your beard off! And you did it for me!" gushes Jackie with an excited squeal and clap of her hands.**

" **yeah, i thought that it might shut you up. But, apparently i was wrong." says Hyde in a gruff voice filled with sarcasm as he tries unsuccessfully not to grin at Jackie's sudden change of attitude.**

**Leaping into Hyde's arms, Jackie lets out a chuckle as he quickly loses balance and stumbles backwards landing on his bed in a heap," oooh, thanks Steven"**

**grumbling to himself, Hyde sits up on his elbows as Jackie runs her finger tips over his face," ok, first of all, owww! Second, for a girl who is only a hundred pounds your no feather. And third, your not welcome i nicked my chin because of you. So you had better be happy now Burkhart."**

" **oh, i am sooo light as a feather. And for your information, I'm ninety five pounds not a hundred. There's a difference Steven, learn it. ...Oh, and yes I'm happy now." adds Jackie as an after thought before giving Hyde a peck on his chin to make it feel better.**

" **cool, because we need to talk Jacks." advises Hyde as he moves to sit Jackie up with him from their laying spot.**

**Expecting the worst out of Hyde's serious tone, Jackie scoots away from him in disbelief," are you going to break up with me Steven?"**

**immediately shaking his head no at Jackie's presumption, Hyde quickly moves to console her," no, no. hey, shhh its not that Jackie I just wanted to talk about this afternoon."**

" **oh...well, what about it?" sniffs Jackie in relief now, yet still shaken at the thought that would have ended...well whatever it was that they were trying to start.**

" **why did you go off on me when i asked you what was the matter earlier?" questions Hyde after a minute or so once he's sure that Jackie is calmed down.**

**Swiping at some stray tears in her eyes, Jackie stares down at her lap as she quietly mutters," i had an argument with Pacey"**

**with a slightly clenched fist, Hyde plays it as calms as he possibly could as he asks," ...about?"**

" **just something stupid." assures Jackie with a hesitant smile as she places her hand over Hyde's hand thats since been gripping a pillow at mention of his new found enemy.**

" **like what?" pries Hyde not wanting to drop the topic so quickly as Jackie had secretly hoped.**

**Running a hand through her hair, Jackie avoids any eye contact with Hyde With a bite of her lip, she reluctantly answers," he told me that you wouldn't wait five years for...you know, it."**

**tensing at everything Jackie just said, Hyde's knuckles turn deathly white as he growls," thats what he said about me? That i wouldn't wait? How in the hell would he know!"**

" **that is exactly what i said!" yells Jackie in agreement with Hyde, carefully reaching out to touch his arm.**

" **and your worried that i won't?" inquires Hyde after bringing Jackie into a safe embrace with the purpose of reassuring her.**

**Distracting Hyde with a kiss, Jackie then smiles at his goofy grin," well, no. ...But, then he told me that you would eventually get tired of waiting. And that you would just find the nearest bimbo that would put out."**

**shaking the haze from his head, Hyde pulls Jackie onto his lap," you believed him Jacks?"**

" **noooo...well, maybe...yeah." confesses Jackie now guilty at the mere consideration that she could ever have misjudged Hyde so readily, especially when she knows him better then anyone.**

" **wow, you know for someone as smart as you. Your not the brightest bulb in the box." teases Hyde with a playful poke at Jackie's side.**

" **yeah, i guess I'm not. Wait...hey! Steven!" whines Jackie in protest when she realizes Hyde insulted her. With a scowl, she whacks him with a nearby pillow.**

**Laughing at the sight of Jackie, Hyde interrupts her before she can go into an angry rant," this usually works better when you keep your mouth shut."**

**letting out an offended gasp, any attempt Jackie was about make in retaliation are muffled by a kiss from Hyde," Steven!"**

" **Jackie, come on. You and i both know that you would be much more beautiful, if you would just shut your pie hole! So, with that said...shut your pie hole!" orders Hyde smugly as he locks his lips onto Jackie's to prevent any further arguments from her. ...**

**(a day or two later; Hub)**

" **ah, well. If it isn't Jackie?" greets Pacey when he spots Jackie just standing outside of the Hub.**

" **go to hell." mumbles Jackie before turning to head inside, not bothering to give Pacey the time of day.**

**Walking into the Hub after Jackie, Pacey swiftly steps in front of her," did you what your precious boyfriend did to me?"**

**shoving past Pacey with a look that could kill if they actually did, Jackie moves to stand in line to order," thats nothing compared to what I'll do to you, if you lay another finger or say another insult about Steven Especially if i hear about it."**

" **oh, what are you fighting his battles for him?" asks Pacey before folding his arms across his chest in amusement.**

" **well, i am his girlfriend now." counters Jackie, without even missing a beat. knowing that it was a sting to his pride, she turns away from him satisfied smile. **

**Staring at Jackie's back to him once more, Pacey stuffs his hands into his pockets with a pained sigh,"...whatever." **

**getting up from his table when he spots Pacey, Adam walks up behind him," hey man, its about time you got here...Jackie? Hey."**

" **get bent!" snaps Jackie in a growl upon turning around when Adam lightly touches her shoulder.**

" **whoa, whats your problem?" questions Adam after jumping back a foot with surprise.**

**Glaring up at Adam like he must be some kind of an idiot, Jackie stabs an accusing finger at his chest," i think you know what my damn problem is."**

**rubbing at where Jackie had just poked him, Adam now looks at the ground in shameful realization," i take it that you heard what happened?"**

" **gee, someone sure does catch on quick Einstein." observes Jackie mock humorous tone, obviously not in the mood to beat around the bush.**

" **he was pounding on Pacey, what else could i do? It's not like i wanted to fight the guy." offers Adam in an explanation in hope that Jackie would somehow understand the position he was in at the time. **

**Glancing back at Adam, Jackie merely raises an eye brow in form of an objection," oh, really? Well if that was the case, then you should have just let him kick the crap out of Pacey We both know he would have deserved it, he's a jerk!"**

**clearing his throat to catch Jackie's attention, Pacey helpfully points out," i am right here you know."**

" **thats why i said it you dill hole!" yells Jackie with an only increasing irritation.**

" **look, i told him to lay off Pacey After he had gotten a few shots in, but he wouldn't listen. So, i had to intervene." confides Adam with a sigh while making due sure to keep distance from Jackie, fearing an expected slap might soon greet his face.**

" **please, Pacey had it coming either way." argues Jackie in Hyde's offense, since he seems to be no where in sight. **_**'So much for meeting me at the Hub...half an hour my ass!'**_** Jackie scorns silently with a frown evident on her face.**

" **thats a bunch of crap!" snaps Pacey in objection with an undetected hint of jealousy, covered up by an angered look. **

**..." everything ok Jacks?" grumble Hyde upon his arrival , his temper rises inside at the sight of Adam and Pacey He decides to keep it calm though, for Jackie's sake at least.**

" **it is now Steven" comments Jackie with a smile that seems to instantly appear at the sight of Hyde now beside her once more.**

**Wrapping a protective arm around Jackie's waist, Hyde casts a glance in pacey's direction briefly. Almost as a silent warning, before returning his attention back to Jackie," you ready to head to the lake for a swim?"**

**with an excited nod of her head, Jackie leans up to kiss Hyde on his cheek," of course Steven! Oh, but your lets see...about twenty minutes late. Whatever happened to, _I'll meet you at the Hub in a half hour?_ You know, your lucky that i ev..."**

" **thought that might quiet you, i have good reason. I was stalled by an interrogation from your mom, she only asked a million questions." jokes Hyde with a smirk at Jackie's now dumbfounded expression from his quick thought lip lock diversion.**

"**...dirt bag." mumbles Pacey in disgust at sight of this recent displace of affection.**

" **what was that?" asks Hyde in a growl with a fist already curling up at his side.**

**Standing his ground ready for a fight, Pacey looks Hyde square in the eye," you heard me."**

**dropping Jackie's hand from his, Hyde winds back a fist ready to knock Pacey out flat," thats it, lets go."**

" **you want to dance?" inquires Pacey making sure to keep his guard up so as not to loose his ground.**

" **oh boy, here goes round two." remarks Adam in an unenthusiastic tone before stepping in front of Pacey while Jackie blocks Hyde's path as well.**

**Placing a firm hand on Hyde's, Jackie gives his arm a tug with her other," actually, Steven? Don't worry about it, I've got this."**

**watching as Jackie's hand collides with pacey's face in a loud slap, Hyde cringes at the sound," ouch! ...Well played Jackie"**

" **you know? ...I warned you what would happen, if you said one more thing about Steven Next time, I'll just kick you in the family jewels. You want to test me?" ponders Jackie with a look that just screams **_**'try me'**_**.**

" **damn! You are one violent girl, remind me to never mess with you." observes Adam with a look of bewilderment, earning a smile from Jackie and a laugh from himself.**

**Touching his still stinging cheek where Jackie just slapped him a minute ago, Pacey just stares at her," ...whatever, I'm out of here man."**

**grinning at pacey's departure, Hyde pulls Jackie up for a kiss," wow, you are so hot right now Jackie."**

" **this works better when you keep your mouth shut Steven" says Jackie in a similar manner that Hyde used just two days earlier. **

" **yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Jackie" grumbles Hyde with a smirk, loosing any train of thought as Jackie pulls him down for a kiss that leaves him once again in that all too familiar haze. ...**

**Ok, well this concludes yet another story. Sorry that it took a bit to get up, i had the rough draft down on paper but when it came to typing the final chapter in whole...in short i ran into writers block. It took three outs to type this my mind was so clogged. But the good news is its up and i have another story in process, the bad news if I'm not completely over my writers block. And while i may have one chapter penned, it took me a week to do so lol. I still have another to write before i'll be able to actually put it up for reading, i like to be two ahead so i can update quicker for everyone. So if all goes well it could possibly be up late this week or mid next, not sure. I say this a lot but thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!**


	16. Author's update:chapter 10 rewrittens up

**I know its been a while since i last worked on rewriting this story. what can i say though? life has been busy. i haven't forgotten about rewriting this story or updating my other two though, don't worry. with out further ramble, a rewritten version of chapter 10 is up. enjoy and leave a review, thanks and happy belated new years :)**


End file.
